


Немного красного

by shelone



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelone/pseuds/shelone





	1. Chapter 1

Вам знаком трупный запах?

Вряд ли, иначе бы вы не раздумывали над ответом. Раз узнав, его не забывают.  
Мерзкая сладковатая вонь, вызывающая одновременно рвотный позыв и холодок животного страха внутри. Запах смерти, запах разложения, запах распада белка.  
Того белка, что еще недавно дышал где-то рядом. Двигался, говорил, чувствовал, думал. Строил планы. Теперь он только пахнет.  
Знаете, как пахнут трупы?  
Так пахнут высевы язвенной плесени в чашке Петри, так пахнут увядающие цветки раффлезии, так пахнут зловонные испарения болот. Гниющая рыба, тухлые яйца.  
И детективы из отела убийств.  
Нет, они, разумеется, переодеваются, возвращаясь в участок с места преступления или из морга. Они держат специальную и еще запасную – у Франка аж два набора – одежду в шкафчике. Они меняют все, включая белье и носки. Принимают душ, моют волосы шампунем, трут кожу, используют парфюм. Поначалу они следят за собой с особым усердием.  
Только это впустую.  
Он несмываем, этот запах. Он въедается в их поры и оседает на слизистой. Проникает в их легкие, растворяется в крови, включается в обменный процесс. Выделяется с их дыханием.  
Он делает их париями, этот запах. Рождая в окружающих безотчетный страх и ужас, Фобос и Деймос. Он включает инстинкт: бежать как можно быстрее, держаться как можно дальше, спасаться любым путем. Запах боли, запах страдания, запах агонии – он маркер, сигнал границы.  
Он – разделительная черта, этот запах. Между ними и остальными.  
Теми, кто не знает, как пахнут трупы.  
– Вам знаком трупный запах?  
– Что?  
Они привыкают – все. Они все сживаются. Пропитываются им. Они сдаются ему – все до единого, рано или поздно.  
Он их судьба, этот запах.  
– Знаете, как пахнут трупы?  
– Франк, я завтракаю. Если ты не заметил.  
– Да. Конечно. Простите.  
С некоторых пор Грауберг едва заметно отклоняется, когда жмет ему руку. Франку это нравится. Это значит: все в порядке. Это значит: он достиг цели. Это значит: Франк – коп.  
Настоящий коп, кто бы что ни говорил.  
– Чему ты улыбаешься, Франк, можно узнать?  
В этот час в Мандарине не так много посетителей, но все равно, наверно, не стоило светить здесь несвежим воротничком. За столиком у Ориентал-парка в оконном проеме от пола до потолка даже расстегнутая пуговица рубашки выглядит неуместно. А уж отсутствие запонок в манжетах – верный предвестник Апокалипсиса.  
Грауберг сидит спиной к свету, как всегда. Франк видит неровный контур его лица с ореолом волос, темные провалы под бровями и лишь угадывает знакомую жесткую линию губ. Солнечные лучи больно режут глаза. Франк почти отвык от солнца, от утра вообще – этого времени суток давно нет в его жизни, и это неплохо. Утром все слишком: слишком ярко, слишком громко, слишком остро, слишком много. Цвета, звуки, запахи. Франк слышит, как влажной тряпкой протирает бокалы бармен, чувствует запах кардамона – в Хайтауне добавляют его во все блюда как естественный антидот. Глупость, но верить в такие штуки комфортно. Отобедал в Вайолет-клаб – отгородился от спонтанного бешенства, поужинал у моста Согласия – не стал жертвой новоиспеченного потрошителя. Кардамоном пахнет телятина, кардамоном пахнут кофе и выпечка, кардамоном пропитаны влажные салфетки для рук. Франка от него тошнит.  
Хочется уйти. Хочется домой. Дома заколоченные байковыми одеялами окна и тишина: ни новостных экранов, ни автомобильных гудков. Хочется спать.  
Хочется извиниться за свой жалкий вид. Рядом с Граубергом Франк начинает видеть себя его глазами: галстук не в тон и помят пиджак, красные прожилки на белках от бессонницы и двухдневная щетина. У него нет сил не сутулиться. Его вилка безвольно провисла в пальцах над тарелкой с нетронутой порцией.  
– Я не успел заехать домой.  
– Я вижу. И что-то подсказывает мне, что причина не в бурной личной жизни.  
– В работе.  
– Нет, Франк. В неправильном отношении к ней. В неорганизованности. У тебя есть четко очерченный круг обязанностей и фиксированное рабочее время. Есть кабинет. И есть в подчинении люди, которым можно – и даже нужно – отдавать приказы.  
– У парней семьи. А я все равно не сплю.  
Грауберг откидывается на спинку стула.  
– Не спишь? Почему?  
– Сбил режим. Скоро начнутся дожди, и лучше подчистить все рабочие хвосты сейчас, потом будет некогда.  
– С чего ты взял? Повышенная влажность обычна для этого времени года. Согласно лабораторным расчетам...  
– Лабораторные расчеты ничего не стоят. Управлению давно стоит признать, что прогнозирование – пустая трата денег. Дожди начнутся скоро.  
– Франк, ты чувствуешь наступление сезона и…  
– Я в полном порядке. Десятки проверок в Академии и на участке это докажут. Все мои показатели в норме. Начало сезона – это все равно что ноющий перелом или скачок давления к перемене погоды.  
– Я не говорю о том, что ты не в порядке. Просто если ты что-то чувствуешь, то можешь помочь в исследованиях. Это твой долг. Гораздо больший долг перед городом, чем тот, который ты себе выдумал.  
– Я делаю то, что необходимо городу, майор. Разве нет? Или вы считаете, что эта работа не важна?  
– Нет, не считаю. Безусловно, важна. Настолько же, насколько важна для города, скажем, работа ассенизатора. Или санитара. Или судомойки. Согласись, без уверенности в абсолютной чистоте посуды завтрак в Мандарине не доставлял бы и половины своего удовольствия.  
– Не улавливаю сути сарказма. Вы сравниваете всерьез?  
– Я – да. А ты оскорблен сравнением? И при этом считаешь снобом меня?  
– Я этого не говорил.  
– Разумеется. Но речь сейчас о другом. Вопрос в том, кто выполняет все эти важные функции. Так ли велика польза для города в том, чтобы хирург ставил клизмы, выносил судна и дежурил на сестринском посту по ночам вместо проведения операций?  
– Кто сказал, что мое место – операционная, а не сестринский пост?  
– Твое место не там, где ты сейчас. Я уверен. Ты хороший парень…  
Грауберг останавливается на полуслове и опускает глаза. Вилка его звякает о фарфор, так что у Франка сводит зубы. Слишком резко. Слишком неожиданно. Утром все слишком. Где-то за спиной от сквозняка хлопает окно, и в полупустой зал влетают отголоски новостей. Порыв ветра вызывает противный озноб.  
– Ты хороший парень из очень хорошей семьи. Я знал... твоего отца.  
Эта пауза.  
Пауза, которую Грауберг делает.  
Было время, Франк мучительно ждал, когда же формулировка изменится. Когда ясный им обоим подтекст перестанет быть под-текстом. Когда скрытое будет сказано прямо. Время, когда он замирал в надежде услышать другое.  
«Я знал твою мать».  
Но этого не случилось.  
«Я знал твоего отца» было неизменным.  
Франк тоже знал своего отца. Увы.  
Потом было время, когда ему страстно хотелось, чтобы – плевать, пусть так и не высказанное – это означало то, о чем он мечтал. Время, когда Франк мог часами разглядывать себя в зеркале, пересиливая отвращение, с одной только целью – убедиться, обнаружить неопровержимые черты сходства. Когда его грела мысль, что и Грауберг тоже может – вот так же смотреть на себя, так же сравнивать, и пусть сомневаться, но допускать.  
Они не были похожи. Совсем. Ни единой чертой, ни одной манерой. Ни в деталях, ни общим обликом, ни даже в пропорциях. Они были как фигурки на счастье из разных наборов. Но было время, когда он отчаянно надеялся, что Грауберг может этого и не заметить, если только Франк постарается. Время, когда имя его засияло строкой на Золотой стене Академии. Когда он, выбив 99 очков из 100 возможных, поднялся на призовой пьедестал Игр. Когда итоговая работа его была признана лучшей за три года. Когда он получил именной жетон за преданность делу. Услышь он в то время хоть что-нибудь, кроме «ты хороший парень, Франк», возможно, он не ушел бы из Управления.  
Но и этого не случилось.  
Он оставался «хорошим парнем из очень хорошей семьи» – и только.  
А потом наступило время повзрослеть. Время, когда Франк понял: ерунда. Пустое. Будь он сыном самодура с манерами колбасника и красными прожилками на обвислых щеках или сдержанного аристократа с точеным профилем и нервными пальцами – это ровным счетом ничего о нем не говорит. Никак его не касается. Ничего не значит.  
Он сам по себе – вот, что он понял. Он один. И так намного лучше.  
Наступило время повзрослеть – и Франк повзрослел, но эта пауза…  
Пауза, которую Грауберг делает всегда – она все еще заставляет Франка кривиться.  
Под пальцами дрожит телефон. Экран тревожно вспыхивает синим. Слишком ярко – Франк смаргивает несколько раз, чтобы прочитать текст. Обычно Имбирный Хвост не так многословен.  
– Я должен идти. Извините меня, майор?  
– Мы не закончили разговор. Что там?  
– В Эпплвуде засорилась канализация.  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– Ассенизатор обнаружил в сливе коллектора куски гниющего человеческого мяса.  
– Франк!  
– Простите. Но вы спросили. Парни уже выехали.  
– Значит, тебе нет причин спешить.  
– Мне остаться завтракать и не ехать на осмотр места происшествия? Это приказ?  
– Не передергивай. Я больше не твой куратор, я это помню. Может ли конкурировать ланч в Ориентал-парке с возможностью полюбоваться кусками гниющего мяса в канализации? Продолжим разговор в другой раз. Поезжай, развлекись, если хочется. Только один совет.  
– Да?  
– Не заигрывайся: ты теряешь стиль.  
– Я учту. Приятного аппетита, майор.  
Оказавшись снаружи, он повел плечами, сбрасывая физическое напряжение, а затем направился к автостоянке через парк. В темноте аллеи слегка отпустило. Жасмин по обеим сторонам дорожки истекал душным ароматом, но это было ничто в сравнении с тем, что ожидало впереди. Франк улыбнулся.  
Вам знаком трупный запах?


	2. Chapter 2

Он снова начал считать, вот что было плохо

Четыре развязки. Двадцать восемь перекрестков. Тридцать шесть ответвлений: семнадцать из них по левую сторону, девятнадцать – по правую. Трижды он попадал в заторы и двигался в объезд, сворачивая в мелкие проулки. Дважды останавливался, вызывая раздраженные гудки едущих следом.  
По дороге погода изменилась. Солнце укрылось грязным ватином облаков. В воздухе повисла преддождевая хмарь, он стал гуще и тяжелее на вдох. Номера, знаки, указатели, дорожная разметка – все вокруг казалось болезненно четкими, выглядело реальнее обычного, реальнее самой реальности, как во сне или галлюцинации. Духота давила на грудь, кровь стучала пульсирующей болью в затылке. Зернистый асфальт рябил сквозь лобовое стекло. Франк любил серый за способность оттенять, высвечивать детали, но сейчас этот цвет угнетал, не давая сосредоточиться.  
Приливами накатывала тошнота, на коже выступила липкая испарина. Несколько смятых салфеток валялись рядом на сиденье, но лоб и верхняя губа снова влажно блестели. По спине стекали капельки пота, противно и щекотно. Автомобиль казался закупоренной консервной банкой. Хотелось выбраться наружу, выйти на ближайшем светофоре – и пойти прямо по проезжей части, бросив машину на перекрестке.  
У Сиреневой площади приемник Стилета неожиданно «проснулся» от экранов. Возможности отключить новости в авто этого типа не было. Франк прилично отдал за заглушку, но иногда она пробивалась уличными передатчиками в центре. «Защита общегражданских прав требует…», «позволит держать под контролем…», «ценность жизни каждого…», «возможность смотреть без страха…» У площади доминировал Бета-холдинг, рупор Управления. Мэр в очередной раз отложил референдум, и промывка мозгов пошла в усиленном режиме. «Красная линия – гарант безопасности граждан».  
Только проехав Монт-роуд до конца, Франк с облегчением увидел растянутую полосатую ленту. Он сосчитал до пяти, прежде чем открыть дверь. От угла ближнего дома отделилась щуплая фигура дежурного констебля. Франк узнал его. Спиру помахал рукой с маленьким блокнотом и суетливо-подпрыгивающей походкой направился к машине.  
Всех констеблей на участке Франк знал по именам, но намеренно держал дистанцию. Да, они были из тех немногих, кто принимал его здесь всерьез – или хотя бы делал вид, что принимает – но их отточенная уважительность и профессиональная доброжелательность больше настораживали его, чем располагали. Франк всегда сторонился излишне улыбчивых людей, предпочитая открытую неприязнь к себе пустой угодливости или поискам выгоды – а что еще могло стоять за радужным фасадом? Глядя на всегдашнюю готовность младшего состава к общению, он видел лишь эти маленькие блокнотики.  
И записи в них: для кураторов из Управления, для службы А, для отдела собственной безопасности. Конечно, информаторами были не все, но от особенно улыбчивых Франк старался держаться подальше. Спиру был из таких. Франк поймал себя на желании к чему-нибудь придраться.  
– Лейтенант Франк, я вас провожу. Строение два – это во внутреннем дворе. Ваши ребята уже час как работают. Экспертная бригада на подъезде.  
Поодаль, хоть и на приличном расстоянии, рассеянно кучковались зеваки.  
– Жители соседних домов, – перехватил его взгляд Спиру.  
– Пусть идут к себе или расходятся по делам – здесь не должно быть никого.  
– Да, лейтенант.  
– Проследите, чтоб не было съемок. И само собой – никаких новостных крыс в радиусе мили от места.  
– Кхм, – констебль виновато прикусил губу, – господин лейтенант…  
– Уже? Кто?  
– Некий Перес с канала «Закат». Он уже был тут, когда мы приехали – видимо, кто-то из местных просигналил. Сказал, что живет неподалеку. Один, камеры не было, но, возможно, оператор успел слинять. Сержант велел отправить его в отдел.  
– «Закат»? Что за канал, в какой десятке? Где ждать паники?  
– Вторая сотня, Хайтаун не в зоне охвата точно. В худшем случае покрывают пару секторов Холлоу, а может – вообще только на Фактории вещают.  
– Ладно, разберемся потом. Но чтоб больше – ни одного. Расставьте людей по периметру плотнее. Если кто из новостийщиков появится – звоните мне лично. Но до моего прихода обращаться с ними аккуратно и без перегибов, ясно? Неприятности с крысами нам не нужны.  
Спиру мрачно козырнул и пошел вперед, буркнув под нос что-то нелестное о масс-медиа в целом и каждом их представителе в частности.  
Один из пяти корпусов дома двадцать по Ридс, строение два, оказался четырехэтажной многоквартирной коробкой, сильно смахивающей планировкой на тюрьму. Вдоль наружных галерей за перилами торчали ряды одинаковых фанерных дверей. Дешевые съемные норы, гордо именуемые «апартаментами»: две-три стандартные комнатушки квадратов по десять, аппендикс под кухню, совмещенный санузел. Мутный пластик вместо стекол, мусор, вонь и убожество.  
Молочная дымка прикрывала облупившуюся краску стен и шаткие ступени. Напротив входа в здание стояли двое.  
– Босс! Мы вас уже заждались.  
Длинный и тощий Диззи пришел в отдел только месяц назад и вовсю фонтанировал щенячьим азартом. Он разве что не подпрыгивал от энтузиазма. Первый труп – как первая девочка, первая «серия» – экскурсия по злачным местам, первое самостоятельное дело – как секс без резинки. Это было знакомо и еще понятно, но уже так раздражало. А может, раздражало не только это. Может, раздражало то, что наставником, царем и богом для капрала стал не он, Франк, а сержант Имбирный Хвост.  
Не то чтобы Франк сержанту завидовал. Впрочем… ладно: он сержанту завидовал. Имбирный Хвост был ветераном участка, его уважали все – от последнего уборщика до капитана. Его знали Улицы. Он вырос в Холлоу, уличные принимали его как своего – несмотря ни на что. Имбирный Хвост был копом.  
Настоящим копом, и этим все было сказано.  
– Где субординация, капрал? – Он так и не повернулся на появление Франка. – Что значит «уже заждались»? Это тебе, шпана, пешочком три квартала. А господин лейтенант с самого Хайтауна ехали. Пробовал когда-нибудь добираться на «стилете» через все Фивы? – Диззи растерянно взглянул на Франка. – Вот. А боссу приходится каждый день.  
Во время прошлого смога, чуть больше года назад, у сержанта убили жену.  
Ее имя было Лус, но он называл ее «фрау Имбирный Хвост». Франк видел ее только однажды, на пикнике в честь своего прихода в отдел. Лус была огненно-рыжей, немногословной и невысокой: едва доставала Имбирному Хвосту до плеча – вот все, что он запомнил тогда. Зато ее посмертные фото до сих пор стояли у него перед глазами. В их добром соседе-зеленщике песчаная пыль пробудила богатую фантазию.  
Франк не знал, за что больше ненавидит его Имбирный Хвост: за Хайтаун, за «айвори стилет», за именной жетон и Управление в послужном списке, за чин лейтенанта или должность начальника отдела…  
За то, что Франку некого было терять?  
Или за то, что именно он успел тогда вытащить сержанта из петли за стеллажами архива?  
– Давай вкратце, Диззи.  
– Жалобы на неполадки со стоком уже поступали в службу ассенизации пару раз, но локальная прочистка помогала. Позавчера привычными средствами засор устранить не удалось. Старший ассенизатор… – капрал, как примерный ученик, сверился с записью, – Пайк установил, что труба засорена снаружи. Он открыл крышку люка, почувствовал непривычную вонь и вернулся за респиратором. Решетка коллектора оказалась забита слоем разлагающейся розовой массы. Сначала он предположил, что кто-то так избавился от испорченного мяса. Но потом заметил части, похожие на фаланги пальцев – и позвонил нам.  
– Где сейчас этот Пайк?  
– Клод увез его в отдел для оформления показаний.  
– Что говорят жильцы?  
– Констебли еще ходят по квартирам. Но сейчас мало кто дома.  
– Предположения о личности жертвы есть? Вообще какие-нибудь соображения?  
Имбирный Хвост понял, что последний вопрос был адресован ему, но промолчал. Капрал покачал головой.  
– Пока никаких.  
– Марша здесь?  
– Здесь. То есть там. Внизу.  
Диззи махнул рукой в сторону полиэтиленовой палатки, водруженной над люком в центре двора.  
– Ладно. Езжай в отдел, собери данные о пропавших в Эпплвуде и соседних секторах Холлоу. Возьми список проживающих в доме. Судимости, задержания, приводы, психушки в анамнезе – все, что может оказаться важным, по всем пяти корпусам.  
– Понял.  
Дождь медлил с началом. Сильно парило. Влага мешалась с городской пылью, и туман постепенно густел, становясь похожим на суспензию. Метров через двадцать долговязая фигура капрала потеряла четкость, а у самого угла исчезла из виду окончательно.  
Франк зажмурился, потер лицо, сжал пальцами виски.  
– Дерьмовая погодка, лейтенант?  
Он открыл глаза, Имбирный Хвост пристально смотрел на него:  
– Я пробегусь по своим ближе к вечеру. Уважающие себя уличные в такое время не встают. А сейчас потолковал бы с домовладелицей – если вы не против.  
– Не против. Мне нужно уладить дело с задержанным новостийщиком, но это после доклада констеблей.  
– Послушай совета, лейтенант. Поезжай лучше домой. Отоспись, – Имбирный Хвост неопределенно усмехнулся. – Я бы сказал, что прикрою, если б в этом была необходимость. Вряд ли кэп хоть слово скажет, вздумай ты хоть неделю не появляться в отделе.  
Они встретились взглядами. В темных глазах сержанта ему чудилось что-то близкое к презрению, но Франк всегда плохо его понимал. Он терялся в разговорах с Имбирным Хвостом – не чувствовал его настроений, не различал интонаций, путал издевки с тем, что тот говорил всерьез – они были из разных миров. Франк никогда не жил в Холлоу, сержант ненавидел Хайтаун.  
– Я серьезно, лейтенант. Ты не работник в таком состоянии.  
– Как насчет субординации, сержант? – поинтересовался Франк. – Я в порядке. Сейчас спущусь в трубу осмотреть тело… в смысле, останки. И полная ясность сознания мне в этом, наверно, только помешала бы.  
Имбирный Хвост приподнял бровь.  
– Маленький вопрос в обход субординации можно?  
– Не стоит.  
– Зачем?  
– Вам есть чем заняться, сержант. Я вас больше не задерживаю.  
– Спасибо. Только послушаю эксперта, – Имбирный Хвост отсалютовал показавшейся из палатки Марше в синем одноразовом халате, перчатках и маске, – с вашего позволения, конечно.  
Франк промолчал. Каблуки Марши гулко застучали по асфальту. Звук, отскакивая от стен строения, превращал четкий ритм ее шагов в рваную синкопу. Эхо раздражало, почти бесило. Это мешало ему. Сбивало счет: один, два, три, четыре… Франк пытался задавить этот счет в себе, но ничего не выходило. От палатки до места, где стояли они с сержантом, должно было быть шагов двадцать пять. Или больше? Франк путался. Десять, одиннадцать… пятнадцать – или уже шестнадцать? Он назвал тринадцать или суеверно пропустил?  
Он снова начал считать, вот что было плохо.  
– Лейтенант Франк. Сержант Имбирный Хвост.  
– Привет, Марша.  
– Чем порадуешь?  
– Боюсь, пока ничем. Я только кое-что упаковала и вызвала экспертную группу. Первые более-менее определенные данные будут завтра к утру.  
– А навскидку?  
Марша пожала плечами, стянула перчатки и по очереди растерла замерзшие пальцы.  
– Мужчина, женщина, возраст, время смерти… хоть что-нибудь?  
– Я даже не скажу, один ли это человек – части очень мелкие, в основном мягкие ткани. Вероятность обнаружить чип нулевая. Наличие генетического паспорта у жертв из этого сектора – что-то из области фантастики.  
– Значит, возможно, жертв было несколько?  
– Не исключено. Хотя пальцы предположительно могут принадлежать одному человеку – вероятно, мужчине.  
– Отпечатки выйдут?  
– Не думаю. Но попробуем, вдруг повезет.  
Имбирный Хвост достал сигареты.  
– Сколько этот суповой набор мог тут плавать?  
– От пары дней до недели, сержант, точнее тоже пока не скажу: среда агрессивная.  
Франк глубоко вдохнул, свет на пару секунд сузился в точку.  
– Мне нужна маска.  
Имбирный Хвост щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и двинулся к главному корпусу. Марша непонимающе моргнула.  
– Маска? Зачем?  
– Без нее спускаться в трубу не хочется.  
– Тебе нет никакой необходимости спускаться. Части тела прошли по трубе из дома и забили сток – это не место преступления как таковое. Эксперты на подъезде: съемка и фотографии будут в распоряжении отдела уже к вечеру.  
– Халат и перчатки тоже не помешают. А то скоро разорюсь на особых услугах химчистки.  
Марша растерянно обернулась за поддержкой, но сержант уже был лишь размытым силуэтом на фоне светло-серой дымки. Она покачала головой.  
– Франк, борьба с собой и саморазрушение – разные вещи. То, что ты не понимаешь этого, ненормально.  
– Устраивайся штатным психологом, Марша, и обещаю: мы поговорим об этом при первой же проверке.  
Небо еще больше потускнело и сгустилось, сквозь мглистую пелену свет едва сочился, будто все Фивы были накрыты плотной полиэтиленовой пленкой – как этот люк на Ридс-роуд. Поверхность палатки была влажной. Осела ли морось с опустившегося на плечи свинцового неба или выступила слизь из глубин тухлого коллектора – было неясно. Франк поднял полог и закашлялся: даже сквозь маску в нос шибануло характерной вонью. Но это было не страшно.  
Одна ступенька. Две, три… Сколько их всего – десять? двадцать? меньше? или больше? – пять, шесть…  
Он снова начал считать – вот что было по-настоящему плохо.


	3. Chapter 3

– Тут что-то не так…

– Полегчало, лейтенант? У меня есть ментоловые леденцы.  
Ему повезло, что он так ничего и не съел в Мандарине. Могло быть хуже. На грязном асфальте уродливо желтело пятно. Желчь. Франк сплюнул. Густая горькая слюна потянулась с губ длинной нитью. Он проигнорировал протянутую сержантом салфетку и достал платок. Ткань была неприятно влажной и пахла плесенью – или ему казалось.  
– Считаешь, я идиот? Псих?  
– Сказал бы: юродивый, но твои ботинки дороже моего авто. Они не пострадали, кстати? Я волнуюсь.  
– Я не псих. Мне нужно было увидеть. Обязательно. Это как… – Франк поймал брошенную сержантом коробочку и вытряхнул несколько голубоватых драже на ладонь. – Как…  
Как постановка диагноза. Все, что реально есть у нормального врача – он сам. Остальное – только доказательство: себе, а больше другим. Анализы, обследования, сложная аппаратура – мышиная возня. Лишь подтверждает то, что нормальный док видит сам.  
Рот обожгло ментолом.  
– Это как…  
Как огненные знаки на стене – не интуиция, нет – реальность. Они станут понятны, только если правильно смотреть, им потребуется толкование, но они говорят. Сообщают нечто важное. Дают ключ.  
Как запах – мельчайшие частицы вещества, несущие информацию одним только присутствием в воздухе.  
Это как…  
Имбирный Хвост молчал. Франк выдохнул.  
– Не знаю, как объяснить.  
В их односторонних диалогах он проигрывал всегда. Сержант убрал леденцы в карман пальто.  
– Уже не важно. Думаешь, я пришел вытирать тебе сопли? Мне Спиру позвонил. Один из констеблей нашел квартиру.  
Первой мелькнула мысль: Спиру позвонил сержанту, не ему – но Франк задвинул ее подальше. Привык. Он был здесь чужим и останется. Юродивый в дорогих ботинках и на крутой тачке. Сонное отупение и тошнота тут же отпустили.  
– Квартиру убийцы? Как?  
Имбирный Хвост криво усмехнулся.  
– Тебе понравится: по запаху. У ребят из экспертной бригады сегодня будет веселый вечер. Они, кстати, уже на месте.  
Дверь на четвертом этаже отжали технично, хотя это уже вряд ли пригодилось бы. Если убийца и не сообразил, что спалился, не заметить суетни зевак, не услышать отголосков жужжания по всем убогим сотам пяти корпусов он бы не смог.  
– Это все Ансельмо, я бы один ничего и не заметил, – незнакомый белобрысый парень, стоящий у входа, вымученно улыбнулся.  
– Вы недавно на участке?  
– Почти месяц, господин лейтенант. Я… – он смущенно замялся, – уже работал с вами на прошлой неделе.  
– Да, точно. Если не ошибаюсь, констебль… – Франк вдруг вспомнил, как спрашивал его имя в прошлый раз. Спрашивал – и не запомнил.  
– Барт, господин лейтенант.  
Это было плохо, совсем плохо. Невзрачный задохлик Барт ничем не походил на констебля – может, в этом дело. Но на свою память Франк привык полагаться.  
– Вам нехорошо, Барт?  
Тот быстро замотал головой.  
– Все отлично, господин лейтенант.  
Внутри квартиры, на удивление, несло не сильно. Да и пахло странно – чем-то медицинским пополам с застоявшимся дешевым парфюмом. Франк с удивлением посмотрел на Ансельмо, который орудовал ломом на полу. Несколько расщепленных досок с торчащими кривыми гвоздями уже валялись у стены.  
– Тела?  
– Да.  
– А говорят, к запахам привыкаешь.  
– У меня нюх, – констебль поднял голову и усмехнулся. – Я пятнадцать лет на участке, натаскан, как служебная псина.  
Марша вышла из кухонного закута.  
– В морозилке и на полках холодильника – несколько вакуумных упаковок с внутренними органами, – она ехидно стрельнула глазами в сторону Франка. – Хотите посмотреть, лейтенант? Могу вскрыть парочку прямо при вас.  
За спиной хмыкнул подошедший сержант.  
– Обойдусь. Каннибализм?  
– Явных следов пока не увидела.  
Раздался громкий треск. Ансельмо подцепил фомкой широкую доску, и она сломалась посередине.  
– Тут еще… кое-что для вас, пани Марша.  
Франк подошел. В проломе виднелось тело в одежде, кое-как обернутое полиэтиленом. Пленка открывала только ноги в колготках и лаковых туфлях и левую руку по локоть. На ногтях жертвы ярко алел маникюр. Странноватый запах усилился. Марша присела на корточки.  
– Он чем-то обрабатывал их. Пытался бальзамировать.  
– Вряд ли каннибализм. Некрофилия?  
– Проверим.  
В ногах трупа был втиснут фанерный ящик. Носком ботинка Имбирный Хвост сдвинул крышку. На три четверти высоты ящик заполняли грубо очищенные от мяса кости, пересыпанные каким-то белесым веществом. В некоторых местах порошок побурел от крови. Марша взяла щепотку, потерла в пальцах, понюхала. Сзади послышался сдавленный всхлип, и Франк обернулся. Барта в дверях не было.  
– Бедняга, да? – выразительно посмотрел на него сержант.  
– Соль. Соль с какой-то ароматической добавкой. – Марша поднялась и достала телефон. – Надо звать бригаду сюда. Одна не потяну все.  
Франк еще раз осмотрелся.  
– В угловых апартаментах таких бараков обычно три комнаты. По идее, здесь должна быть еще спальня.  
Угол гостиной занимал трехстворчатый платяной шкаф. Сержант кивнул Ансельмо.  
– Подтолкнем?  
– Подождите. – Франк подошел ближе. – Если вход есть, то вряд ли перекрыт наглухо, двигать шкаф в одиночку ему было бы тяжело.  
Он подергал ручки. Левая створка была закрыта, но двойные дверцы справа скрипнули и распахнулись. Несколько вешалок с рубашками, пара пиджаков, дешевое драповое пальто – из тех, что носят клерки. Франк сдвинул одежду и обшарил заднюю стенку. Фанера была крепко прибита по краю.  
Ключа в первой дверце не было, но это были не половые доски, одного легкого движения фомкой Ансельмо хватило.  
Узкое отделение шкафа было похоже на телефонную будку: полки – вынуты, задняя фанерка – выпилена. Перед Франком оказалась крашеная в белый цвет массивная деревянная дверь, не чета дешевой входной – явно поставленная жильцом после въезда.  
Он ожидал, что комната будет закрыта и придется ломать замок, но ручка повернулась свободно. Полоснул по глазам дневной свет – окна спальни выходили на солнечную сторону Ридс. Франк зажмурился и переступил порог.  
Через пару секунд Марша тронула его за плечо. Он подвинулся, пропуская ее вперед. Появившийся следом за ней сержант по-пацански присвистнул.  
В спальне было заметно прохладнее – кондиционер здесь был выставлен градусов на семнадцать, не больше. Под потолком мерно хлопал длинными лопастями вентилятор. Солнце подсвечивало пылинки в воздухе. У окна стоял сервировочный столик на колесах – вазочка с печеньем, молочник, две кофейные чашки на салфетках. Два кресла, обитых бордовым плюшем, были развернуты к включенному без звука телевизору. На экране мелькала нарезка из кадров полицейской хроники под шапкой «И снова о Красной линии». Бегущая строка пестрела узнаваемой риторикой Защиты и Безопасности. Как ни крути, а каналы один за другим дрейфовали от Мэрии в сторону Управления, даже в Холлоу – а может, в Холлоу и быстрее.  
Одно из кресел было занято. Имбирный хвост громко кашлянул, разорвав тишину.  
– Уютненько тут. Значит, у нас все-таки некрофилия.  
– Проверим, – снова уклончиво отозвалась Марша.  
Поза трупа казалась почти естественной. Если не смотреть на одутловатое, словно оплывшее вниз лицо с запавшими глазницами, можно было бы принять его за восковую фигуру или ростовую куклу в домашнем фланелевом костюме. Руки лежали на подлокотниках, только желтовато-иссохшие пальцы с выпирающими суставами и острыми ногтями топорщились чуть вверх. Ноги были скрещены, из-под брючин торчали ступни в серых шерстяных носках. Неестественно круглые колени казались набитыми ватой.  
Франк поежился – то ли от холода, то ли от остроты света.  
– Тут что-то не так…  
– Ты о том, что он смотрит новости без звука или что не выпил свой утренний кофе?  
Тут что-то было не так.


	4. Chapter 4

– Это Холлоу: тут в чужие дела совать нос не принято...

Парень окинул Франка презрительно-оценивающим взглядом:  
– Ну нелюдимый, ну странный. А кто не странный? Вы, господин лейтенант? – простое обращение в его интонации прозвучало как оскорбление. – А внешность… Да какая там внешность – никакой он был, обычный. Не сильно высокий, щуплый, волосы, вроде, светлые. Я лиц не запоминаю, а тут и видел его от силы раза три за все время.  
В квартире уже отсняли все, что было нужно, но Марша еще не вышла. Эксперты выносили по галерее черные пакеты. Из палевой мути двора появилась фигура сержанта.  
Франк достал карточку.  
– Спасибо, Грег, вы свободны. Дождитесь констебля, он запишет ваши данные на случай, если вы нам потребуетесь снова. – Угрюмый Грег поморщился. – Если что-то вспомните, позвоните по этому номеру.  
Все эти штуки: стандартные вопросы, одинаковые ответы, визитки, заполнение бланков, рапорты, запросы, сшивка – поначалу Франк так гордился своей причастностью делу, что даже любил их. Все было внове, каждый крючок казался важным. Мир же рухнет под натиском зла, если он не оформит рапорт идеально.  
Это быстро прошло. Казенщина начала давить, изматывала его своей монотонностью. Франк возненавидел ненужную обременительную канитель. Презрение к бумагам стало казаться ему признаком умудренности и опыта. Но и этот этап длился не так уж долго.  
С течением времени – как-то незаметно для него самого – каждодневное ощущение дежа вю превратилось в норму, даже стало потребностью. Теперь он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, если выпадал из колеи привычной рутины, она держала его, когда он был не в форме, помогала справиться с потоком тупого безумия вокруг.  
Что бы ни происходило, он знал, что ему говорить.  
«Я лейтенант Франк, начальник второго отдела тридцать седьмого участка. Вы могли бы уделить мне время?»  
Знал, что ему делать.  
"Распишитесь вот здесь, пожалуйста, только проверьте, все ли записано верно".  
Знал, что его ждет.  
"Дело оформлено и отправлено в Управление на подпись, господин капитан".  
Жизнь сводилась к пунктам бланка, который надо было заполнить. Это было удобно, это было спокойно, это было правильно – и Франк оценил.  
Имбирный Хвост поднялся по лестнице и подошел к нему.  
– Ничего толком от хозяйки. По документам он некий Калеб, сорока лет, временно неработающий. Но что значат документы в Холлоу? Невзрачный молчаливый тип без особых примет, ни с кем в доме не общался, ни в чем дурном не замечен. Въехал пять месяцев назад. Деньги уплатил вперед за полгода. Она его толком даже не помнит.  
– То же самое с соседями. – Франк потер виски. – Значит, пять месяцев. Пять месяцев – это как раз и странно. Надо сделать запрос по всем участкам на похожий почерк.  
– Что в пяти месяцах странного? Он мог въехать сюда абсолютно нормальным пять месяцев назад. И двинуться с катушек. Сколько раз ты видел такое?  
– Дожди, сержант. Или смог. Последний смог был восемь месяцев назад. Дожди еще не начались. Он не спонтанный псих. Он не похож на новичка. И не похож на одержимого бешенством. Ты же был в квартире, а я еще спускался вниз… От всего, что я увидел, веет спокойствием. Размеренностью.  
– Веет, значит, – недобро усмехнулся Имбирный Хвост. – Ну-ну… Все тебе, лейтенант, чем-то веет. Или пахнет. Всегда тебе что-то ощущается. Глядишь, скоро казаться начнет.  
На припадок его ненависти у Франка сейчас сил не было совсем. Он вздохнул.  
– Сержант, вы забываетесь.  
Имбирный Хвост сузил глаза до злых щелок.  
– А ты уволь меня. Сходи к начальству. А можешь, сразу наверх – мимо капитана тебе даже удобнее будет.  
Франк молчал. Голова раскалывалась. Слова сержанта отдавались где-то под черепной коробкой тупыми ударами.  
– Не пойдешь? – Сержант отвернулся и сунул руки в карманы. – Конечно, не пойдешь. Иначе работать с тобой в участке кто будет? Кроме меня и зеленого новичка желающих нет. Ты же больной, лейтенант. Такой же, как эти психи. Не удивлюсь, если когда-нибудь ты окажешься по ту сторону.  
То ли сержант его бесил тем, что озвучивает вещи, о которых остальные молчат, то ли именно этим и нравился – Франк до сих пор не мог разобраться. Почему-то ему стало смешно.  
– А, может, я уже там, сержант? Как думаешь? – Имбирный Хвост на секунду всерьез опешил. – А что? Снял где-нибудь халупу на полгода, набальзамировал себе кукол и попиваю с ними кофе на досуге под аккомпанемент новостей о защите и безопасности граждан.  
Франк рассмеялся – смех вышел каркающим и неприятным. На несколько секунд он захлебнулся им, как припадком, и от нехватки воздуха в глазах зарябили темные мухи. Повело в сторону. Сержант пришел в себя и быстро перехватил его за локоть.  
– Ты чего?  
Он полноценно вдохнул, только когда отсмеялся.  
– Все нормально.  
Сержант отпустил его руку и неловко дернул плечом.  
– Извини. Нашло что-то.  
– В отличие от тебя, мне с тобой работать нравится, Хвост. И я не хожу к начальству, ты знаешь.  
– Знаю. Прости. Но с этих твоих «веет» и «пахнет» меня выносит.  
– Ладно, воздержусь. Давай тогда, пробегись, как обещал, по местным. А я в участок. Допрошу новостийщика, посмотрю, что там собрал Диззи, а там, глядишь, и первые результаты экспертизы подоспеют.  
Имбирный Хвост покачал головой.  
– Я-то прошвырнусь, а вот ты поезжай домой. Только вызови такси: за руль тебе садиться нельзя. Марша сказала – результаты будут к утру, выспишься и приедешь раньше. Вряд ли Диззи откопает что-то дельное. А откопает – я позвоню.  
– Не могу. Не отпустим репортера – проблем не оберемся. А поговорить с ним лучше мне.  
Сержант покривился.  
– Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что мы действительно слишком уж цацкаемся с крысами? Они как отдельная каста, которой все и всегда позволено. Почему они могут лезть везде, совать нос в любую дыру, все портить, врать и гадить при полной безнаказанности?  
– И ты туда же?  
– Нет. Я не про политику. Мне на нее плевать. Но сам посуди: если бы речь шла о ком-то из уличных – мы бы закрыли его как подозреваемого и бровью не повели. А вокруг любой, самой мелкой, крысы ходим на цырлах. С чего бы? Он шарился возле этой трубы? Да. Он откуда-то знал об убийстве? Да. Он хотел спуститься? Да. Значит, под подозрением. Посидит до утра – ничего с ним не будет, нечего было совать свой нос, куда не следует.  
Согласиться с сержантом Франку очень хотелось – разбираться с прессой сейчас ему было совсем в тягость. С ними важно каждое слово, нужна продуманная стратегия: в каком свете события представлять, какие версии озвучивать, что из информации сливать, а что придерживать. В сегодняшнем его состоянии разговор с новостийщиком мог принести больше вреда делу, чем возможная жалоба.  
– А что касается политики… – Имбирный Хвост продолжил вслух какие-то свои мысли. – Мне плевать на нее, и я не люблю Управление, но то, что говорит Полковник, мне нравится. Он во многом прав.  
– Будешь голосовать за проект?  
– Не знаю. Но если это поможет спасти хоть одну жизнь, в нем есть смысл.  
– Красная линия – универсальная следилка, Хвост. И ты не можешь этого не понимать. Сказочки про считывание опасности по показаниям приборов, обезличенные данные и выборочное реагирование – для тупых обывателей. В каждом дворе, в каждом доме, в каждой квартире будет стоять штука, позволяющая...  
– Ну и что? – Сержант снова зло закаменел. – Расскажи мне про мои свободы, свободный от всех и всего гражданин демократических Фив. Расскажи про свободы тех, кого шибанет бешенством во время очередных дождей или смога. А еще лучше – про свободы их жертв. Если никогда никого не терял, лейтенант, легко отстаивать идеалы.  
– Ты подписываешь ежегодное согласие на возможную прослушку спокойно, Хвост? Тебя оно никогда не напрягает? Хотя бы слегка?  
– Красная линия не прослушка. И не камеры слежения.  
– Уверен?  
– А если бы и так? – Хвост посмотрел на него с вызовом. – Мне скрывать нечего. А тебе, лейтенант?  
Разговор становился бессмысленным. Франк кинул взгляд во двор. Туман чуть рассеялся – фургон экспертов около люка был виден довольно отчетливо. Кто-то из ребят сворачивал полиэтиленовую палатку. Вот, собственно, и все. Засор устранен, жители строения два дома номер двадцать пять по Ридс могут спокойно справлять нужду дальше.  
– Давай ключи от машины, – на его удивление сержант терпеливо вздохнул и пояснил, как поясняют ребенку. – За руль тебе нельзя. И оставлять «стилет» в Холлоу тоже последнее дело. Отгоню к участку.  
– Спасибо, не надо. Я уже в норме.  
– Ну как знаешь. Но выспись. Не вздумай искать себе работу. Приедешь в участок раньше утра – выпру.  
– Не командуй, сержант.  
– Я не командую, я предупреждаю.

Пегая сырость равномерно заполнила дворы между корпусами стандартных бараков и растворила в себе остатки дневного света, но фонари еще не горели. Франк любил это время – час между собакой и волком – за предсумеречную тишину и отсутствие толп на улицах. Служащие еще не закончили работу, уличные к ней не приступили. Духота не прошла, но температура снизилась, и липкая влажность уже не так давила. Дышать можно было свободнее, глазам стало легче в темноте.  
За ним кто-то шел. Девчонка. Мелкая дробь шагов то затихала где-то у стен, то учащалась в попытках догнать. Не подошла сразу, значит, боялась – стоило увести ее подальше от лишних глаз. Странно, что пошла она за ним, а не за сержантом. В этих краях обычно тот внушал больше доверия.  
Это Холлоу, здесь не любят откровенничать с чужими.  
Франк вышел на Монт-роуд и встал сразу за углом ближайшего дома. Она выскочила минуты через две и растерянно затормозила посреди тротуара. Типичная девочка – мини, ажурная кофточка в обтяг, шпильки и копна алых волос – только немного нескладная, нелепая на своих высоченных каблуках.  
– Хотела со мной поговорить?  
Она резко обернулась, и Франк чертыхнулся про себя: ей не было и пятнадцати. Тринадцать, четырнадцать – максимум.  
Она подмигнула ему и подошла.  
– Да. Люблю общаться с такими, как ты. Культурными. Ты ведь из Хайтауна? У тебя красивые ботинки.  
– Где твои родители?  
– Я сирота.  
Кривляния и яркий макияж изрядно ее портили, но в ней был тот подростковый сексуальный магнетизм, который притягивает клиентов. Особого рода клиентов. Сколько видел Франк таких девчонок на фотографиях экспертов.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
Она улыбнулась грубо накрашенным ртом.  
– Восемнадцать. Предъявить документы?  
– Не доживешь ты до возраста в своих документах.  
Девчонка засмеялась.  
– А ты спаси меня, а? Увези на своем стилете отсюда, что толку просто жалеть. – Она подошла близко-близко, и Франка обдало приторной волной дешевых духов. – Был у меня один такой. Вежливый. Из Хайтауна. Жалел тоже. За мою убогую жизнь затирал, перспективы и все такое. Думала, он меня замуж брать собирается, а он… он меня… – она вдруг подавилась приступом совершенно отвязного подросткового смеха, – уборщицей и сиделкой к ребенку. Весело, да? – Приступ прервался так же внезапно, как и начался. Она посмотрела на Франка совершенно трезво. Глаза у нее были серыми, с мелкими карими крапинками. – В две смены подписаться за те же деньги. Утром унитазы драить и жопы его сопливым детям подтирать, а ночью все то же самое за спиной у женушки. Ловко?  
Может, и не тринадцать, подумал Франк. Она как будто прочитала его мысли.  
– Шестнадцать мне, в прошлом месяце стукнуло. Выгляжу младше, не парься.  
Значит, пятнадцать. Уже лучше.  
– Чего хотела?  
– На «стилете» твоем прокатиться.  
– Обойдешься.  
Он уже повернулся, готовый идти, и она перехватила его за рукав.  
– Видела я вашего парня. Два раза видела. Так, может, и не запомнила бы, серый он совсем, и в глаза никогда не смотрит, а я глаза запоминаю.  
– А тут, значит, запомнила?  
– А тут, значит, да. Говорю же – взгляд запоминаю. Посмотрел он на меня. Выбирал, может. А потом и второй раз.  
– И где ты его видела?  
– Вот в «стилете» и скажу. Подвезешь к заведению, к центральному входу? Или слабо?  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу. Пусть увидят. Смогу всех кормить байками про богатого красавчика, который увезет меня нахрен из этого болота.

Они попали в затор и ехали медленно. Дождь все еще не начинался. От разлитого в воздухе тумана вечерняя темнота стала мглистой, асфальт – скользким: эта дрянь оседала на землю с каждой молекулой воды. Фонари по обеим сторонам дороги рассеивали молочный свет.  
«Наша галактика называется Млечный Путь» – почему-то вспомнилась строчка из учебника астрономии. Девчонка рядом притихла и сидела очень прямо, обхватив колени сжатыми в замок пальцами.  
– Как тебя зовут?  
– Никаких показаний давать не буду!  
– Это я понял. – Нервировать свидетеля раньше времени смысла не было. – Привык по имени обращаться.  
– А-а. По документам я Магдала. – Она чуть расслабилась, расцепила руки и устроилась поудобнее. – А так – Маричка.  
– Так с чего ты взяла, Маричка, что видела именно нашего парня?  
Она вскинулась и повернулась плечом вперед, остро-осуждающе посмотрела. Как еще не нарвалась на неприятности, такая ершистая, подумал Франк. Хотя, может, и нарывалась.  
– С того, что столкнулась с ним как-то в дверях, когда от Грега выходила – зачем мне врать?  
– Да верю я тебе, не заводись. Грег – твой постоянный клиент?  
Она снова откинулась к спинке. Пожала плечами.  
– Как постоянный… ну, вызванивает иногда – в обход кассы я скидку делаю, и ему, и мне выгода, а у нас за этим не так строго следят – провернуть можно. Так вот: как-то ближе к утру выходила из Греговой квартиры и столкнулась нос к носу с этим. Вашим. Он к себе заходил. Узнала не сразу – неприметный он больно. Пока до Монт дошла, всех клиентов в голове перебрала – и своих, и чужих: вроде точно видела, а кто – не могу вспомнить. Прямо мучилась. А потом как будто щелкнуло.  
– Давай по пунктам, ладно? Как-то ближе к утру – это давно было? Может, число вспомнишь или день недели?  
– Да вот пытаюсь – нет. Это у нас маман все записывает: кто, когда, сколько, а я одним днем живу. С месяц назад, не меньше, – она хихикнула. – Грегу больше одного раза с зарплаты не потянуть. А точнее – нет, не скажу. И день недели убей – не помню. Но точно не пятница и не выходные – у нас в выходные аншлаг, времени на своих не выкроишь.  
– Хорошо, дальше. Как он выглядел?  
– Ну говорю же я тебе – только взгляд и узнала. Ничего в нем не было такого, чтоб запомнить.  
– Одежда, обувь?  
– Да мне и в голову не пришло его обувь разглядывать. Зачем это?  
– Что-нибудь в руках у него было?  
– Ключи, наверно, раз дверь открывал – и вроде все.  
– Ладно. Теперь подробнее, когда ты его видела у себя в заведении. С кем?  
Маричка снова нахмурилась.  
– А кто сказал, что я его видела у себя? По-твоему я, кроме борделя, нигде и бывать не могу? Я его в приличном месте видела, чтоб ты знал.  
– Где именно?  
Она отвернулась, молча закинула ногу на ногу и покачала золотистой шпилькой.  
– Не ломайся. В каком месте ты его видела?  
Маричка хитро скосила на него глаза.  
– В том же, где видела тебя.  
– Что?  
Она расхохоталась, наслаждаясь своим триумфом и его удивленным видом.  
– Я не бываю в борделях.  
– Конечно, нет. Приличные места называются иначе.  
Вот черт. Франку все-таки стоило снять для этого квартиру.  
Он быстро перебрал варианты. "Эвенто"? "Лифривер-пойнт"? "Провиданс"? Куда эту малолетнюю шлюшку спокойно пропустили бы? Или она была с тем, кого не могли не пропустить?  
– Что за место? – он спросил с ледяным нажимом. Маричка перестала смеяться, но тут же замкнулась.  
– Много где бываешь, лейтенант? Скоро запутаешься.  
– Магдала!  
Она вдруг лихо фыркнула и широко улыбнулась.  
– А я передумала ехать к нам! Назову тебе это место, если обещаешь отвезти меня туда и угостить коктейлем.  
– Коктейлем? – Франк взглянул в боковое зеркало и назад, чтоб перестроиться. – А ты его отработала? Твоей информации грош цена. Если ты вообще все от начала до конца не выдумала.  
– Я ничего не выдумывала!  
– Какой-то мужик, которого ты не помнишь и описать не можешь, неким утром, когда точно, ты не знаешь, открывал дверь напротив квартиры твоего не очень-то постоянного клиента, а до этого якобы был в клубе или баре, который ты называть не хочешь. Сама понимаешь, как это звучит?  
– Я никогда не вру. – Она опять обиженно сцепила руки на коленях.  
– Даже когда говоришь, что тебе восемнадцать?  
– Это другое. Зачем мне врать про мужика?  
– Чтобы впечатлить свою маман и уесть подружек, вылезая у них перед носом из дорогого авто? Хотела покататься на «стилете»? – Франк аккуратно вывернул в правый ряд и притормозил у тротуара. – Покаталась.  
Красные губы Марички задрожали. Франк перегнулся через нее и открыл дверь.  
– Вылезай.  
Она моргнула удлиненными ресницами.  
– Ратон-бар на Красной ветке. Ты зашел с бокового входа и ждал администратора у стойки, но ничего не заказывал. Тот спустился и проводил тебя на второй этаж. На тебе было пальто кашемировое песочного цвета, под ним – серый костюм, светло-голубая рубашка и бордовый галстук.  
«Приличное место» – мысленно усмехнулся Франк. В других клубах этой сети он не был, но тот, что на Красной ветке, запомнился своей "демократичностью". Франк вообще редко пользовался услугами за пределами Хайтауна, но мысль стать чьим-то «постоянным клиентом» пугала настолько, что заставляла менять заведения чаще, чем, как теперь выясняется, стоило бы.  
Маричка, видимо, приняла его молчание за раздумье.  
– Я покажу тебе парня, который мог вашего мужика знать.  
– А мог и не знать, верно?  
– Почти наверняка. Он всех бывающих там знает.  
Отлично. Интересно, сколько людей еще в курсе разового посещения Франком дешевого клуба в Холлоу?  
– Ладно. Поехали.  
Она радостно хлопнула дверью.

Клуб еще не начал работу, народу было совсем немного. В зал негромко лилось что-то джазовое. Музыка тут была, на удивление, неплохой – это он отметил еще в свой прошлый визит. Франк усадил Маричку на мягкий оранжевый диван у одного из отгороженных по краю зала столиков и заказал ей какой-то безалкогольной бурды, вопреки протестам. То ли искусственный дым, то ли проникший внутрь туман на танцполе разрезали узкие лучи прожекторов. Франк прошел к стойке. Бармен неуловимо напрягся сразу, еще как только они появились. Нельзя быть слишком копом в таких местах, но Франк так упорно и долго старался им стать, что теперь не знал, как обратить процесс превращения.  
– Мне нужен Джинджер.  
– Джинджер-эль? – переспросил бармен с ухмылкой.  
Пить в дожди Франку не стоило, но он все же заказал джин с элем.  
– Он здесь?  
– А вы его видите?  
Франк передумал доставать купюру из кармана. Вряд ли вопрос был в деньгах.  
– Если он появится, скажите, что я хотел бы с ним поговорить.  
Парень неопределенно дернул бровями.  
Вернувшись к столику, Франк застал Маричку с бокалом дайкири и тонкой сигаретой в пальцах. Вряд ли она заказала это сама.  
– Не рискуй. Огребешь. Здесь чужая территория.  
– Да знаю я. Не учи.  
Есть Маричка отказалась, но он все равно купил ей фруктовый десерт – чтоб не захмелела совсем. Она была из тех девиц, кому много не надо, глаза ее уже затянулись маслянисто- хмельной пленкой.  
– Так говоришь, по взгляду?  
– Что?  
– А как же кашемировое пальто и цвет галстука?  
– А-а, это. Так я склеить тебя хотела – потому и запомнила. На тебе ж написано: "все равно кто" – вот и решила перебить. Зачем, думаю, хорошему парню ждать, если я уже тут? Только не успела.  
Франк покачал головой.  
– Не доживешь ты до своих восемнадцати.  
– А ты не каркай, я везучая, – она громко расхохоталась. На ее смех обернулась компания, сидящая через перегородку от них. Один из трех мужчин скользнул по Франку неприязненным взглядом. Видимо, благодетель, угощающий несовершеннолетних алкоголем и сигаретами.  
– Итак?  
Маричка допила остатки дайкири в один глоток и стряхнула пепел. На бокале остался красный след от помады.  
– Закажи еще.  
– Не торгуйся.  
– Ну хотя бы сок? – Она надула губы в дешевом полупьяном капризе. – В этих клубах всегда так пить хочется. Как думаешь, они правда в напитки что-то подсыпают?  
Франк кивнул официанту и снова выжидающе посмотрел.  
– Ну?  
Маричка вздохнула.  
– Что ну? Было это недели за две до того, как я его у квартиры увидела. Сидел он вот так же, как эти сейчас, – она махнула рукой в сторону компании, – через перегородку. Разговаривал с каким-то мужиком. Говорил, правда, больше мужик, а этот только кивал молча да по сторонам зыркал. Мужик солидный, не местный, видный – староват слегка, в волосах даже седина немного, но еще очень даже. И главное заметно – денежный. Одет типа тебя, дорого. Я больше на мужика-то и смотрела, шансы свои прикидывала, поэтому вашего-то и не приметила. Но там без вариантов, мне б все рано ничего не обломилось. Но оно, может, и к лучшему. Мутный он, мужик этот. Холодный. И глаза у него плохие. Такого если и склеишь, потом проблем не оберешься. Вот мужика я б тебе по любой фотке опознала. А этого шибздика…  
– Так что за взгляд у него был? Опиши хоть как-нибудь.  
– Взгляд-то? – она как-то запнулась и покусала губу, глядя на Франка. – Как бы описать… да вот такой же, как у тебя.  
Одно откровение сегодня шло за другим.  
– Это какой?  
– Не обидишься?  
– Маниакальный? Извращенный? Больной?  
– Как у собаки, – она улыбнулась. – Тоскливый.  
– Ясно, он подвинул ей салфетку и достал ручку. – Адрес оставь свой и телефон. Я тебе на днях подскочу с человеком одним – с художником. Фоторобот – это официально будет, в участок, как я понимаю, ты не поедешь. – Она яростно замотала головой. – Ну вот. А он по твоим словам нарисовать попробует, мужика этого твоего солидного. Идет?  
Маричка наклонилась к нему через стол и подмигнула.  
– Это будет свидание?

Если дожди, и если все равно хреново, в сущности, какая уже разница, пить или не пить? Прежде чем задать вопрос, Франк заказал еще один джин-эль.  
– Так Джинджер будет сегодня?  
– Откуда мне знать, господин коп? – бармен оторвал взгляд от стакана. – Это Холлоу. Здесь в чужие дела совать нос не принято.


	5. Chapter 5

Франк достал из пачки сигарету

Рядом щелкнула зажигалка.  
Неброская, но дорогая: темного серебра с черной полосой, вытравленной по низу. Такую приятно крутить в пальцах, она теплеет от прикосновения и удобно ложится в ладонь. По полосе вкруговую шла гравировка – какая-то цитата, надпись было не разобрать.  
Франк уже наклонился прикурить, когда крышка неожиданно захлопнулась, отсекая огонь. Он поднял глаза.  
– Извините. Случайно, – парень крутанул колесико еще раз и теперь уже дождался затяжки.  
– Спасибо.  
Франк уже видел его.  
Белая футболка под мятым льняным пиджаком, монетка, болтающаяся на кожаном шнурке – даже для Ратон-бара это был слишком вольный стиль. Но часы на затертом штампованном ремешке были под стать зажигалке, а кое-как подвернутый низ дешевых джинсов открывал язычок мягких замшевых мокасин. Носков на парне не было и в прошлый раз.  
– Вы Джинджер?  
Парень тоже прикурил и улыбнулся, выдохнув дым. Улыбка у него была чуть асимметричной, а отросшие пряди светлых волос спадали на лоб до переносицы и лезли в глаза, заставляя щуриться. От этого выражение лица казалось насмешливым, но совсем не высокомерным.  
– Юлиус недолюбливает копов. А мне они нравятся. Люблю иметь с ними дело – всегда знаешь, чего ждать.  
– Странное имя – Юлиус. – Джинджер удивленно поднял брови, и Франк пожал плечами: – Не подходит для бармена. И не подходит для него.  
– Странно, что странным вам показалось его имя, а не мое. Обычно мне говорят, что оно женское.  
Время от времени он отводил волосы со лба назад, но они снова падали, закрывая узковатые глаза.  
– У меня есть коллега, его зовут Имбирный Хвост, и он довольно брутален. Так что никаких ассоциаций.  
– Имена о многом говорят. В Хайтауне предпочитают кардамон и вермут. В Холлоу выбирают имбирь и дешевый эль.  
Пора было сворачивать светские беседы.  
– Если наш разговор не будет официальным, я могу перейти на ты?  
– Если наш разговор не будет официальным, я могу тебя угостить? – улыбнулся Джинджер.  
Он располагал сразу, еще не сказав ни слова – раньше Франк часто завидовал этому типу людей. Он не фальшивил в своей непринужденности и был легок в общении без наигрыша.  
Но как в его виде все было нарочито небрежным и выставляло независимость напоказ, так и его поведение слишком демонстрировало свободу, доступность и простоту, чтобы это соответствовало реальности.  
Франк мог бы поспорить, что Джинджер не носит нижнего белья, но при этом предельно чистоплотен. Джинджер излучал открытость и не держал дистанции, но Франк был уверен – он не выносит фамильярности намного больше других.  
– Человек по имени Калеб. Или не Калеб. Невзрачный, никому не запоминающийся тип лет сорока. Светлые волосы. Дешевая одежда клерка низшего ранга. Тоскливый взгляд. Ни о чем не говорит?  
– Он убивал?  
Франк подумал, но все же ответил:  
– Да.  
– Недавно?  
– Да.  
– Но ведь ни дождей, ни смога в последнее время не было.  
– Людей убивают и вне сезонов.  
– Не так часто.  
– Наличие связи между совершением преступлений и погодными условиями сомнительно и недоказуемо.  
– А как же статистика?  
– Статистика ничего не доказывает.  
– Но свидетельствует.  
– Он точно был в Ратоне. Ты его когда-нибудь видел?  
В качестве пепельницы Юлиус поставил им на стойку белую плоскую ракушку. Джинджер аккуратно коснулся ее ребристого края концом сигареты, чтобы снять пепел. Франк с трудом заставил себя сделать то же самое. Он никогда не был на Побережье, но все, связанное с ним, казалось ему чем-то особенным. Стряхивать пепел в завораживающую изяществом морскую штуку не хотелось.  
– Скорее всего, видел. Но не запомнил. Как и все остальные видевшие.  
– Ты здесь… распоряжаешься заведением, я верно понимаю?  
Джинджер рассмеялся.  
– Зря деликатничаешь. По мне, «сутенер» звучит намного лучше, чем «распорядитель заведения»: люблю слова, которые передают суть, а не скрывают ее.  
– Бываешь здесь каждый день?  
– В этом нет необходимости.  
– Но знаешь всех постоянных клиентов?  
– Более-менее.  
– Кто-нибудь из них подходит под описание?  
– Половина. Половина клиентов каждого борделя унылые невзрачные клерки в плохо пошитых костюмах, вторая половина – фрики. Любая крайность – одиночество. Конформизм это или протест, не имеет значения.  
Франк затушил сигарету, с силой вдавив в выемку между двумя белыми волнами пепельницы.  
– Ко второй группе тебя, кстати, относит не костюм, – улыбнулся Джинджер. – Хотя пару лет назад я взял бы номер твоего портного.  
– Значит, меня ты помнишь?  
– Конечно. Я специально спустился в зал вслед за администратором посмотреть на клиента с такой… «высокой» планкой требований.  
Посетителей прибавилось. Музыка сменилась на более ритмичную, прожекторы закрутились, на дансинг вышли первые парочки. Франк поймал себя на том, что ему здесь нравится. Воздух в Ратоне был прохладным и сухим, спать расхотелось совсем, его никто здесь не знал, а значит, от него никто ничего ждал.  
А еще все новостные экраны были заглушены и рябили цветовыми пятнами в ритм мелодии на танцполе.  
– Нарушаете право граждан на информацию?  
– Беда, когда права превращают в обязанности.  
– Хорошая глушилка. Мне нужна такая – в машину. Не знаешь, кто ставил?  
– Сделаем. – Джинджер кивнул и прикурил еще одну сигарету.  
За силуэтами на дансинге Франк то и дело терял из виду Маричку. Пару раз она махала ему рукой, оказываясь в просвете между танцующими. Троица за соседним столом оставалась на месте, но ни новых бокалов на столе, ни сигарет в руках у Марички больше не появлялось.  
– Забавная обезьянка. Просится ко мне работать, – музыка зазвучала громче, и Джинджер наклонялся к нему на каждой фразе. – Расслабься, никто ее здесь не тронет.  
– Возьмешь ее?  
– Нет, – он помотал головой. – Типичная девочка-спичка. Хороша сейчас. Если и доживет до восемнадцати, выйдет в такой тираж, что смысла не будет. А с педофилией я не связываюсь.  
– Хорошая у тебя работа. Добрая.  
– Любая работа – зло. Ты вряд ли поймешь, если я скажу, что здесь причиняю намного меньше вреда обществу, чем на той легальной, которой занимался раньше. Но я и эту скоро брошу. – Джинджер повернулся на стуле спиной к стойке, оперся локтями, запрокинул голову вверх и мечтательно выдохнул дым к потолку. – Хочу выбраться отсюда.  
– Выбраться из Холлоу? В Хайтаун?  
Джинджер усмехнулся.  
– Я уже выбрался в Холлоу. Из Хайтауна. Потом из Холлоу – на Фактории. Теперь хочу убраться из Фив вообще.  
– Убраться из Фив? – Франк слышал о людях, решающихся на переходы, но ни одного из таких не знал лично. – Куда?  
– На Побережье.  
Франк сглотнул и замолчал. Джинджер посмотрел на него.  
– Был там когда-нибудь?  
– Нет, но мне рассказывали. На Побережье не работают законы.  
– На Побережье они не нужны.  
– Говорят, там нищета, грязь и неустройство. Нет медицины, образования, институтов власти…  
– Если ты там не был, то нет смысла тебе объяснять. – Джинджер пару раз молча затянулся, прикрывая глаза на выдохе, а потом снова взглянул: – Чувствуешь, что здесь начинается? Отсюда надо валить.  
Франк смотрел, как он снова и снова касается ракушки посеревшим кончиком сигареты.  
– Кто-нибудь из работающих у тебя пропадал за последние полгода?  
– Дважды. Но это не ваши жертвы. Убийц нашли.  
– Этот парень встречался здесь кое с кем. Месяца полтора назад. Представительный мужчина средних лет, волосы с проседью, одет дорого. Маричка на него засматривалась.  
Джинджер засмеялся.  
– Да, обезьянка превзошла себя в дельности описаний. Она засматривается тут на всех, у кого предполагает наличие бумажника в кармане, – он покачал головой. – Черт, мне хотелось бы сказать тебе хоть что-нибудь, но… Взгляни в зал.  
Франк повернулся к дансингу. Маричка заскучала в одиночестве и теперь выглядела утомленной. Поймав его взгляд, она вымученно полусонно улыбнулась. От троицы через перегородку ее столик уже отделяла пара беседующих мужчин в хороших костюмах. По диагонали через дансинг еще одна ниша была занята людьми, явно решающими какие-то важные вопросы. Дама в твидовом пиджаке доставала бумаги из толстой коленкоровой папки.  
– У нас своя специфика. Когда-нибудь Фивы расколет на Хай и Холлоу, как раскололо в свое время Двуглавую. Необходимость ехать на чужую территорию уже считается почти неприятностью: у хайтаунцев – смесь снобизма со страхом, у здешних – презрение, порожденное комплексом неполноценности. Заведения сети идут по границе верха и низа на всех секторах, это устраивает и тех, и других. А Красная ветка еще и крупная развязка. Здесь обычны деловые встречи до самой поздней ночи. А я привык отслеживать другое, иногда сопутствующее, иногда нет. Если бы парочка клерк-нищеброд и солидный чувак из Хай сняли на пару девочек – я бы запомнил. Но такого на моей памяти не случалось. Впрочем, если у тебя будет фоторобот или что-нибудь поконкретнее…  
– Спасибо. – Франк достал телефон и встал, чтобы выйти из зала. – Мне нужно позвонить. Здесь шумно.  
Джинджер махнул рукой за спину.  
– Иди наверх. Комнату со звукоизоляцией ты знаешь. Она сейчас не занята. Кстати, если хочешь я мог бы прислать кого-нибудь составить тебе компанию.  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– За счет заведения, само собой, в качестве компенсации. Я ведь ничем тебе не помог.  
– Ты очень помог, спасибо.  
– Тогда хотя бы выпивка. Вермут? Джин?  
Франк устало кивнул.  
Звукоизоляция в комнате была хорошей, не давящей, совсем как дома – это было второе, что ему понравилось тут в прошлый раз. Он защелкнул замок, присел на край постели, а потом и откинулся спиной на кровать. Тут было лучше, чем на улице, но голова все равно раскалывалась.  
Ничего толком у него пока не было. Но Маричка есть и возможный портрет собеседника убийцы будет. Если Джинджер не откажется его опознать, это уже кое-что.  
Он выудил из списка нужный номер и нажал кнопку вызова. Марша сняла трубку почти сразу.  
– Знаешь, сколько времени?  
– Знаю. Потому и звоню. Когда есть дело, в такое время ты даже не дома.  
– Ошибаешься, я уже дома. Скоро прилягу спать на одну из этих приятно прохладных полочек. Возможно, вечным сном.  
– Не шути так. Есть что-нибудь?  
– Я же сказала вам обоим: утром! Думаешь, сержант не звонил? Вы что считаете, что если меня хорошо подергать, я сделаю все быстрее?  
– Знаешь, за что я люблю тебя?  
– Не подлизывайся – все равно утром.  
– За умение увидеть, прежде чем начать исследовать. Результаты – ерунда, пусть будут утром, завтра или через неделю. Все подтверждения терпят. Но скажи, что увидела, сейчас. Нам нельзя терять время, ты же знаешь.  
– Франк, чего ты от меня хочешь?  
– Ты знаешь. Зацепку, что-нибудь особенное, выпадающее. Что заметила, что в глаза бросилось.  
– Большую часть материала забрала бригада в Лабораторию Управления. То, что осталось у меня – капля в море.  
– Ты была там, Марша. И видела все. Не верю, что тебе нечего сказать.  
– Ладно. Есть пара вещей, о которых я собиралась сказать в первую очередь. Для начала, соль, которой пересыпаны кости. Похоже, она морская, а не каменная.  
– Морская? Это лучшее, что я сегодня слышал. Откуда у него могла оказаться морская соль?  
– Нужно перепроверить еще раз, чтоб говорить точно. Но да – это кое-что.  
– Конечно, проверь. Это было первое. А второе?  
– Второе касается этих кукол-мумий. Тут опираться надо будет на результаты экспертизы из Лаборатории. А их придется подождать – ребята там завалены работой.  
– Завалены работой?  
– Да. Только с нашего участка на этой неделе их вызывали третий раз. Они увезли целые тела к себе. У тех двух, что я осмотрела мельком, были множественные следы инъекций на руках.  
– Наркотики? Смертельная доза?  
– Не знаю – у меня же нет заключения о причине. И бальзамирование проводилось намного позже времени наступления смерти. На момент обработки поздние трупные явления на телах уже проявились. Скорее всего, и находились тела в другом месте.  
– Он убивал где-то, а перевозил и бальзамировал позже, когда появлялась возможность?  
– Как вариант. Последние мои соображения совсем туманны. Наверно, тут понадобится консультация специалиста по криминальной психологии. Но со стороны: это не мумии, это на самом деле куклы. Они сделаны… любовно, понимаешь? Заботливо вымыты, обработаны, тщательно одеты и причесаны. Он использовал простой раствор из формалина и сулемы, они нашлись под ванной. Тела высыхали и чуть подгнивали, но он от них не избавлялся. Он доставал их не один раз. Четыре портящихся трупа – и он пил с ними кофе и смотрел новости. А кости, просто пересыпанные солью с ароматизатором и мясо, спущенное в канализацию – более поздние тела.  
– Не было времени? Что-то изменилось?  
– Скрупулезное изготовление себе эрзаца семьи или друзей – и холодная разделка туши. Его связывало с жертвами что-то разное?  
– Или он был не один.  
– Нужны результаты, Франк. Ты напрасно так пренебрежительно о них говоришь. Я же не зря прошу не дергать нас. Мы все проверим, и тогда уже можно будет делать выводы.  
– Спасибо, Марша.

С высоты галереи второго этажа дансинг казался пульсирующей биомассой. Народу было много. Дым и туман окутывали двигающиеся в едином ритме тела, экраны выдавали цветовые клипы. Лучи прожекторов терялись в мутном облаке. Ниши со столиками по краю зала были не освещены. Франк перегнулся через ограждение, чтобы высмотреть в темноте силуэт Марички, но ломота в затылке усилилась, и к горлу подступила тошнота от приступа головокружения.  
Он спустился по лестнице, крепко держась за перила и, пошатываясь, пробрался к стойке. Джинджер ждал его. Перед ним стояли два стакана с джин-элем. Франк опрокинул свой почти залпом и протянул руку.  
– Мне пора. Спасибо.  
– Вызвать тебе такси?  
Сегодня все очень заботились о нем. Как Калеб о своей кукле из подпола, подумал Франк, и ему стало смешно.  
– Я сяду за руль.  
– Уверен? Ты же пил.  
– Сейчас заберу Маричку, и поедем.  
Джинджер усмехнулся.  
– О ней уже позаботились до тебя. Сегодня ее день. Умудрилась слинять с клиентом так, что даже я не просек.  
Не поверив ему на слово и неожиданно за что-то не до конца осознаваемое испугавшись, Франк пошел через танцпол к столикам. Специфический запах искусственного дыма сразу забился в ноздри. Музыка внутри дансинга звучала намного громче и стучала в барабанные перепонки тупым монотонным ритмом. Раз-два-три-четыре. Он снова начал считать, вот что было плохо. Франк старался избежать физического контакта, но внутри хаотично дергающейся толпы это выходило плохо. Он задевал чужие разгоряченные тела то одним, то другим плечом, касался чьих-то липких от пота рук. В тумане лица людей были неразличимы, он не видел ни возраста, ни пола тех, кто его окружал. Пятна прожекторов кружили по залу, усиливая головокружение, пару раз свет с налету бил по глазам. Ему показалось, что он сбился с направления, просвета в танцующих все не было, края танцпола он не видел. Франк резко развернулся, чтобы вернуться и сориентироваться, наступил кому-то на ногу. Его сильно толкнули в спину в ответ, он потерял равновесие и, падая, ухватился за чью-то руку. Картинка поплыла перед глазами, он больно стукнулся коленями о стекло пола и наткнулся взглядом на женские ноги в колготках и черных лаковых туфлях.  
Он держал их обладательницу за запястье левой руки – скрюченные пальцы с ярко-алым маникюром медленно шевельнулись. Франк поднял глаза: кукла улыбалась ему сверху мертвенно-оплывшим восковым лицом.  
Громкость звука все усиливалась и усиливалась, до боли в ушах, но он не мог отпустить руку, чтоб заткнуть их. В какой-то точке мелодия оборвалась, и его придавило тишиной.  
Он открыл глаза.

Спустя минуту телефон снова заиграл.  
Франк нашарил его в кармане, машинально нажал кнопку ответа.  
– Лейтенант, ты? В чем дело? Ты где?  
Он сел на кровати и осмотрелся.  
– Дома.  
– А где был все это время? Почему не отвечал? Я же отправлял тебя спать! А ты что делал?  
– Сколько времени?  
– Двенадцать. Приезжай в участок как можно быстрее. Теперь я тебя и верно прикрыл, но у тебя… у нас проблемы.  
– Да. Я сейчас приеду.  
Франк поднялся на ноги. В коленях отдалась резкая боль. Голова гудела. Он прошел в ванну, сполоснул лицо холодной водой и вышел в холл.  
Рядом полупустой пачкой белого Эрла на столике лежал заклеенный коричневый пакет без надписи. Франк разорвал край и развернул бумагу.  
Внутри была белая плоская ракушка.  
Франк медленно опустил ее на стол и достал из пачки сигарету.


	6. Chapter 6

Убирать дерьмо намного легче, чем кровь и мозги

– И зачем я ушел из ассенизаторов? Гребаные деньги того не стоят, – пьяный чистильщик разглагольствовал о неминуемой гибели Фив и своей горькой судьбе уже минут десять. – Правильно говорит Полковник. Когда это закончится, если становится только хуже? Мир лежит во зле, а этот город обречен, если ничего не менять.  
Последний эксперт давно ушел, а Франк все не мог заставить себя оторваться от гипнотического узора из бурых капель и потеков на белом кафеле.  
Раздраженный Имбирный Хвост, на удивление, его не торопил.  
– Где твой "стилет"?  
Он помотал головой.  
– Не знаю.  
– Что последнее ты помнишь?  
– Я пошел ее искать через зал и потерял сознание на танцполе.  
Сержант коротко и зло выругался.  
– Я ее не убивал, – тихо повторил Франк.  
Имбирный Хвост отвернулся к непрозрачному окну туалета.  
– Один из констеблей – этот, новенький…  
– Барт? – машинально уточнил Франк.  
– Наверно, – кивнул сержант, не глядя на него. – Видел, как она садилась в твою машину на Монт-роуд. И это бы ладно. Мало ли кого и куда ты мог подвозить. Но сколько посетителей клуба подтвердят, что она появилась там с тобой?  
Франк не мог сосредоточиться – бурые пятна на белом кафеле. Забавная обезьянка Маричка с тонкой сигаретой в руке – и красное месиво.  
– Кто-то хотел меня подставить? Вопрос: зачем. Я ведь ничего толком так и не узнал о деле.  
– Дело может быть и ни при чем. Месть за что-то прошлое?  
– Вряд ли. – Франк с сомнением пожал плечами. – У меня ни с кем не было личной вражды. И все, кого я закрывал в последнее время, должны еще сидеть.  
– Это лучше проверить. Мало ли.  
«Бедная девочка, – причитал чистильщик, обрабатывая кафель раствором, – бедная девочка, как можно? такую тоненькую – и бейсбольной битой». Франк мучительно сжал зубы до скрипа.  
– Заткнись и работай молча, – бросил уборщику Имбирный Хвост.  
«Работай», стукнуло в голове. А что – тоже работа. Нужное дело – стирать свидетельства чужих кошмаров, чтобы они не мешали людям жить дальше.  
– Хорошо, – он собрался с мыслями. – Предположим, ей заплатили, чтобы она соврала и меня туда притащила. Разговор с Джинджером никакой смысловой нагрузки не имел. Значит, только ради подставы? Можно было бы и с меньшей жестокостью по отношению ней – ладно, отбросим как несущественное. Но зачем ее вывезли оттуда, даже если на моей машине? Она ведь и так оставила в "стилете" следы, любая экспертиза их обнаружит. Куда проще было бы убить ее где-нибудь около клуба. И оставить там же меня, вызвав полицию, вместо того, чтоб отвезти домой? Кроме того, почему еще не объявились те, кто мог бы меня опознать – чего они ждут? При подставе все делается намного быстрей, – Франк покачал головой. – Нет. Дело не во мне, а в ней. Она не врала. Она действительно могла опознать убийцу. И этого солидного собеседника.  
Он бросил взгляд на сержанта. Имбирный Хвост продолжал молча смотреть в рифленое стекло. Внутри у Франка что-то неприятно оборвалось.  
– Я не убивал ее, Хвост.  
Это было жалко, Франк понимал. Доверие нельзя выпросить. Но именно сейчас ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы хоть кто-то был на его стороне.  
Сержант сунул руки в карманы, не отрывая глаз от окна.  
– Надо съездить в этот клуб. Ближе к вечеру.

Они вышли на улицу, когда чистильщик почти закончил. Все было темным от влаги и осклизлым: воздух, асфальт, дорожные столбы с чугунными цепями, кора деревьев. Листья и капоты машин глянцево поблескивали. Солнце осталось где-то там, далеко за толщей плотных туч и серой мороси. "Глоток воздуха" перестал быть иносказанием. Мертвая вода окружала со всех сторон, пропитывала все, проникала всюду. То, что было в ней, забиралось внутрь с каждым вдохом и на выдохе не растворялось, а обволакивало липким облаком, чтобы вползать снова и снова. Люди были похожи на задыхающихся рыб в гниющем аквариуме.  
Люди были похожи на куски мяса в коллекторе, отрезанном от света мутной полиэтиленовой пленкой.  
Но дождя не было. Все еще не было.  
Оно заставляет себя ждать, заставляет хотеть себя, подумал Франк. Как медленная пытка, которая делает смерть желанной.  
– Там канализация. Тут общественный туалет. Это даже символично.  
Сержант снова не ответил. Он открыл дверь машины и вопросительно посмотрел.  
– В участок?  
Франк кивнул.  
Фоном вещал канал «Семь» – не худший вариант при головной боли. Глушилки на служебных тачках были строжайше запрещены. Проверки проводились каждую неделю. Имбирный Хвост держал руль одной рукой, высунув левую с сигаретой в открытое окно.  
– Что там у Марши? Готово что-нибудь?  
– Она поехала в Управление. Скоро должна вернуться. Заодно попробует выяснить, что там с твоей малолеткой.  
– Она не моя, – в который раз обреченно повторил Франк. – Я увидел ее вчера впервые в жизни.  
Сержант кивнул.  
– Конечно. Зато она имела счастье наблюдать тебя раньше. И, как я понял, не только она.  
Франк сдвинулся, чтоб сесть вполоборота к нему.  
– Осуждаешь?  
Хвост смотрел только на дорогу.  
– Ты странный. Слишком странный, лейтенант. Зачем тебе эта грязь? Ведь ты не урод. И не похож на искателя дешевых удовольствий. Живешь бирюком: у тебя нет друзей, ты ни с кем не общаешься близко, никого к себе не зовешь, не ходишь в гости. Почему бы тебе просто не найти кого-нибудь по душе, чтобы устроить нормальную жизнь?  
– А тебе? – Франк не был зол, просто привычные тормоза деликатности сейчас не работали. – Я не похож на искателя удовольствий, а ты не выглядишь аскетом.  
Имбирный Хвост наконец повернулся. Глаза его побелели.  
– А причем здесь я?  
– Лус погибла больше года назад. Матео уже шестнадцать, он бы все понял. Тебе плохо – думаешь, он этого не видит? Думаешь, твои срывы и вечная озлобленность делают его счастливыми?  
– Это не твое дело, лейтенант, ясно? – Лицо его перекосило от бешенства. – Ни мои срывы, ни озлобленность. Пока рядом со мной не начнут появляться трупы, я нормален.  
Франк осекся.  
Вид в лобовом стекле поплыл от влаги. Имбирный Хвост грубо нажал кнопку, заработали дворники.  
– Ты мне не веришь.  
– У нас презумпция невиновности, лейтенант.  
На подъезде к территории обычный новостной бубнеж прервался экстренным выпуском. Франк переключился с мыслей на слух, лишь когда сержант подкрутил ручку громкости и недоуменно повернулся к нему. «Теперь, когда общественность возмущена... практика замалчивания преступлений... вряд ли сойдет с рук высшим чинам полиции. Базовый принцип свободы информации грубо попран, и кто-то должен за это ответить..."  
Франк поднял глаза – новостной экран над домами транслировал тот же репортаж. Внизу бежало строкой: "в Фивах поднялась волна жестоких убийств, и она только нарастает с каждым днем..." – дальше Франк не успел прочитать. Но красные буквы заголовка репортажа уже светились на следующем экране: "Пандемия насилия".  
"Бригады экспертов работают в усиленном режиме... В этой ситуации малодушной выглядит позиция мэра, в очередной раз откладывающего референдум по проекту Красная линия…»  
– Значит, и "Семерка" уже под Управлением, – зачем-то отметил Франк. – А давно ли облизывали мэра с ног до головы?  
– Он не справляется. Нужны перемены. И все это видят.  
– Конечно.  
«Но и рядовые сотрудники часто действуют противозаконно... Один из последних вопиющих случаев произошел в тридцать седьмом участке. Журналист независимого канала, расследующий факты сокрытия полицией убийств, был задержан без предъявления обвинений и отправлен в камеру на неопределенный срок. Только вмешательство курирующих органов Управления позволило…»  
Они переглянулись.  
– Перес, – мрачно констатировал Хвост.  
– Канал «Закат», – машинально уточнил Франк.

От самых дверей их шествие по коридору сопровождали взгляды. Аккуратные исподволь, любопытствующие, откровенно осуждающие. Начальники отделов отводили глаза, детективы качали головами, капралы сочувственно кивали сержанту.  
– Погоди, не торопись идти к капитану. Сейчас все выясним. – Хвост потянул его за рукав к кабинету шестого отдела и открыл дверь.  
– Ну вы даете… – хлопнул ладонями по бедрам толстяк Карпач и тут же замолчал, заметив за спиной сержанта Франка.  
– Я подожду тебя в отделе. – Франк неловко отступил назад и двинулся по коридору.  
Поколебавшись, сержант все же зашел в шестой и закрыл за собой дверь.

– Что я делаю неправильно? Почему все со мной так? Я ведь никому здесь не причинил зла.  
Обычно взрывной капитан, багровеющий от крика и не стесняющийся в выборе выражений с другими, в разговоре с Франком был вежливо холоден и аккуратен в словах, как переговорщик со стажем. От этого было стократ хуже.  
Ему не объявили даже выговора, только отстранили, назначив внутреннюю проверку. Но Франку казалось: лучше бы его сразу взяли под стражу. Лучше бы выгнали с треском за несоответствие должности. Чем заставлять его чувствовать себя настолько чуждым. Инородным.  
Бастардом.  
– Три года. Три года я здесь работаю.  
Три года его жизни. Три года отчаянных стараний доказать, что и он тоже. Такой же, как они. Что и он чего-то стоит.  
Три года впустую. Никто не подаст ему руки. Каждый с легкостью готов увидеть в нем опасного психа.  
– Что Хэмиш? Вызывал тебя на допрос?  
– Вызывал, – Франк усмехнулся. – Он уверен, что Маричку убил именно я. Забил битой в женском туалете круглосуточного торгового центра.  
– Так и сказал? – сержант приподнял бровь. – Тогда почему ты еще здесь?  
– Конечно, не сказал. Записал мою версию, взял подписку и отпустил. Теперь лихорадочно ищет пути заволокитить дело и скинуть со своего отдела в глухари, а то с нынешней «пандемией» и наездами на полицию по всем каналам шуму не оберешься. Да что Хэмиш – никто в моей виновности не сомневается. От меня шарахаются, как от прокаженного с бубенчиком.  
– Ты накручиваешь себя.  
– Разве? Даже ты так считаешь. А ведь мы работали вместе, Хвост.  
Имбирный Хвост встал и прошелся по кабинету:  
– Где только носит Маршу? Отзвонилась, что едет, и с концами. Злая, правда, как собака: что-то они там в Лаборатории Управления намудрили с экспертизой. Переругалась там с кем-то.  
Франк опустил глаза.  
– Я отстранен. Мне нужен Диззи, чтоб хоть что-то делать.  
– Диззи на Ридс. Кое-что нарыл по жильцам, проверяет.  
– Дождусь его и поеду в Ратон.  
Сержант снова сел, нервно постучал костяшками пальцев о стол и тихо выругался.  
– Как за смертью обоих посылать.

Он курил, прислонясь к стене во дворе участка. От сигарет становилось легче. Чья-то серая фигура появилась на крыльце здания. Кто-то из констеблей. Огляделся и, заметив Франка, неуверенно двинулся в его сторону.  
– Господин Франк?  
Франк не сразу разглядел его лицо за облаком выпущенного дыма. Глаза начали слезиться от влажности.  
– Да, я. Чего вы хотели?  
– Я Барт. – он подошел ближе. – Помните меня?  
– Конечно, констебль. Как вы, оправились тогда? – Барт кивнул в ответ. – Не переживайте, первое время всем тяжело. Мне тоже было.  
Барт помялся и посмотрел на него. Франк ободряюще протянул ему раскрытую пачку «Эрла».  
– Будете?  
– Нет-нет, я не курю, спасибо. Я другое пришел сказать… Вы… – Он хрустнул пальцами. Франк не любил этот звук и поморщился. – Хотел, чтоб вы знали: я не верю, что вы могли сделать что-нибудь плохое с этой девушкой. Вы хороший человек, господин Франк. Я так и сказал лейтенанту Хэмишу.  
Это было очень смешно, Франк даже улыбнулся – только криво. Он так хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь ему верил – и вот. Пожалуйста. Хоть кто-нибудь стоит перед ним. Получите и распишитесь. Самый убогий человек на участке верит в его невиновность.  
Желания нельзя формулировать – сбудется формулировка вместо желания.  
– Спасибо вам, Барт.  
– Если вам потребуется помощь, я готов сделать для вас все, что потребуется. Я хотел, чтоб вы это знали.  
– Спасибо. – Было смешно и одновременно стыдно за себя. Грауберг был прав: кто кого из них должен упрекать в снобизме и высокомерии. – Нет, правда, спасибо. Мне пока ничего не нужно, я временно отстранен от дела, но если что… то да, конечно.  
Он похлопал тщедушного Барта по плечу. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы тот снова оставил его одного. Констебль обрадовано и нелепо попятился назад.  
Франк докурил, но все еще чего-то ждал, прижимаясь затылком к холодной стене.  
Ему захотелось отбросить окурок щелчком в траву на газоне, чем всегда раздражал его Имбирный Хвост. Он одернул себя, затушил тлеющий кончик сигареты о край урны, пропихнул в отверстие верхней решетки и только тогда, обернувшись в дверях участка, не столько увидел, сколько узнал в тумане силуэт Диззи.  
Капрал шел, пошатываясь, неровно, как пьяный. Франк двинулся ему навстречу, все быстрее с каждым шагом. Лицо Диззи было цвета тумана, губы и руки дрожали.  
– Т-там… там… – Диззи заикался при волнении. – М-м-м…  
– Что такое? Что с тобой? – Франк сжал его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Диззи, что?  
– Там М-марша… – он посмотрел виновато и развел руками так, что Франк понял сразу.  
Бежать уже не было смысла.  
– Где? – голос сел.  
– На п-перекрестке. Я ш-шел… и т-толпа. Сказали: г-грузовик. Но н-номера н-никто н-не…  
– Я понял. С ней… все? – зачем-то все-таки спросил Франк.  
Диззи даже не кивнул. Только скривил губы и посмотрел куда-то вверх – за плотный полиэтилен облаков, перекрывший им небо толстым слоем.  
Франк должен был пойти, он обязан был посмотреть, но не мог. Он продолжал крепко сжимать Диззи за плечи.

На участке словно выключили звук. Все передвигались тихо, разговаривали вполголоса. Маршу любили. Франк не стал ждать чистильщиков. Когда он уходил, кровь так и оставалась на асфальте: алая, артериальная. Непохожая на утренние бурые потеки, она почти светилась на сырой дороге.  
– Не слишком ли много красного для нашего серого города?  
Имбирный Хвост тупо смотрел в окно и потирал пальцами шрам на своей шее.  
Франк встал напротив.  
– А я ведь был не самым дерьмовым начальником, Хвост. – Сержант резко отдернул руку от шрама. – Я сделал все, чтоб тебя не отправили в психушку. Я устроил Матео в пансион при Академии. Я даже не был самым дерьмовым детективом в этом участке.  
– Да, – ответил Имбирный Хвост. – Но ты никогда не был и не будешь копом. Это не твое место, лейтенант. Ты здесь чужой.  
Диззи уперся лбом в ладони и застонал.  
– Зачем ты так, сержант? Перестань. Не сейчас, пожалуйста.  
– Все нормально. Он прав, Диззи. – Франк подошел и успокаивающе тронул его за плечо. – Я везде чужой. Так что ты там узнал по дому?  
Диззи шмыгнул носом и поднял голову.  
– Перес. Этот Перес с канала «Закат» действительно живет там же. Этажом выше в другом крыле строения. И хозяйка его знает. К нему многие ходят, иногда поздно – какие-то сомнительные, на ее взгляд, типы. Перес вообще не нравится ей. Она считает, там может быть какой-то криминал.  
– Ясно. Сейчас уже поздно, а завтра надо обязательно наведаться к нему.  
– Я поеду, – сказал сержант куда-то в окно.  
Франк согласно кивнул.  
– И еще, Диззи. Нам нужны эти результаты экспертиз из Лаборатории. Возможно – даже скорее всего – дело в них. Она была зла на какую-то путаницу в экспертизах.  
– Думаешь, убийство? – Имбирный Хвост повернулся.  
Франк промолчал.  
– Все документы забрали сейчас вместе с… – он запнулся. Сказать «с трупом» он не мог. «С телом» – тоже. Он увидел, как рука сержанта снова медленно потянулась к шее, – с... Маршей. Надо получить их как можно быстрее, а я отстранен.  
– Да, конечно, – Диззи затряс головой. – Я пойду прямо сейчас.

– Я слишком странный, Хвост. В этом дело. У меня не может нормальной жизни. Я не хочу искать кого-то и принуждать терпеть мои странности, только чтобы создать ее видимость. Даже если этот кто-то будет согласен, это неправильно, – он подумал и все же добавил. – И я никого не убивал.  
Имбирный Хвост сидел, опираясь локтями на колени, опустив голову.  
– Знаешь… Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь был влюблен в Лус. Тетя Хасинта из соседней квартиры родила ее, когда мне было три года. Лус просто была всегда. Я не ухаживал за ней. Не дарил цветов. Не приглашал на свидание. Мне даже в голову это не приходило. Зачем? Она была в моей жизни… константой, как в математике. Что бы ни происходило, Лус оставалась неизменной. Я думал, что так будет всегда.  
Франк поднялся.  
– Поеду в клуб.  
– Я с тобой.  
– Не стоит. – Он помотал головой. – Если я один вляпаюсь во что-нибудь, ерунда: мне уже нечего терять. Погорим оба – будет намного хуже.  
Сержант вытащил из кармана ключи и бросил ему.  
– Возьми мою. Я с утра на служебной.  
– Спасибо.  
Имбирный Хвост окликнул его у двери:  
– Франк.  
Франк обернулся.  
– Я был зол на тебя. – Сержант смотрел ему в глаза. – Но я тебе верю.  
Кожа на его шее была натерта до красноты, неровная белая полоса обвивалась вокруг горла вечной меткой.  
– Ответь на один вопрос, сержант. За каким ты полез в петлю, если у тебя было табельное оружие?  
Имбирный Хвост усмехнулся.  
– Пожалел чистильщиков. Убирать дерьмо намного легче, чем кровь и мозги.


	7. Chapter 7

Его ждали

Потрепанную «марину» сержанта припарковали так, как ни разу не выпадало его «стилету». Вместо хмурого Юлиуса Франка встретила смуглая брюнетка с ослепительной улыбкой и именем Нурия на бейдже. Вместо общего танцпола и жесткого барного стула у стойки ему полагалось место в одном из приватных залов. Вместо джаз-фанка из репродуктора с небольшой сцены лилась живая классика в исполнении струнного квартета. Вместо мутного дыма в лучах прожекторов – прохлада очищенного воздуха и приглушенный свет бра.  
Вместо Ратон-бара он оказался в Вайолет.  
Звонки Грауберга всегда раздавались не вовремя, а Франк так и не научился говорить ему «нет».  
Грауберг был безупречен: опаловые запонки на кипенно-белых манжетах, пиджак из темного бостона, гладко выбритое лицо.  
– Я видел, на чем ты приехал. Что с твоей машиной?  
Под его взглядом Франк машинально поправил галстук и пригладил волосы. В прошлый раз был завтрак, теперь ужин, а он снова не в лучшем виде.  
– Не знаю.  
– Написал заявление об угоне? В сложившейся ситуации это первое, что ты должен был сделать.  
Глупая надежда на то, что Грауберг всего лишь хотел продолжить незаконченный разговор, рухнула.  
– Да. Разумеется.  
Франк тупо листал меню – не чтобы выбрать, чтобы потянуть время, – строчки прыгали на глянцевых листах мелованной бумаги, вызывая тошноту. Слишком яркий свет. Снова слишком. Он заказал только кофе. Грауберг дождался, когда официантка отойдет.  
– Скажи мне, пожалуйста, я не заслужил твоего доверия?  
Франк поискал глазами пепельницу – еще одна глупость: конечно, ее не могло быть в привате Вайолет-клаба.  
– Я дал вам повод так подумать, майор?  
– Почему я узнаю о том, что у тебя неприятности, из новостей и чужих уст?  
Еще хуже.  
– Значит, мне нужно связывать снисходительное отношение к случившемуся капитана и лейтенанта Хэмиша с вашим вмешательством?  
– Я когда-нибудь вмешивался в твои дела напрямую?  
Их игра в вопросы могла длиться долго. Словесная казуистика майора, молчание сержанта – с диалогами Франку как-то мало везло. Он не ответил.  
Грауберг выдержал паузу и чему-то внутренне улыбнулся – или Франку показалось.  
– Ты преувеличиваешь мое влияние, к тому же это не тот случай, который требовал бы моего скорейшего вмешательства. Все не так плохо.  
Франк ждал, что майор как минимум напомнит о прошлом разговоре, ткнет его носом в собственную правоту о его работе в полиции. Усомнится – или даже поверит, как верят все.  
– Значит, вы не допускаете мысли, что я могу оказаться убийцей?  
– Что за чушь? – Грауберг отложил вилку. – Разумеется, ты не можешь.  
– Я, наверно, заражен… как покрасивее это в медицине называется – рафанией?  
Грауберг спокойно кивнул.  
– Рафанией проще всего. Любой термин вызовет нарекания: одни видят в возбудителе споры и относят спонтанное бешенство к микотоксикозам, другие – простейшие микроорганизмы и считают его разновидностью амебиаза мозга. Сделай анализ, чего ты боишься?  
Франк онемел. Он так долго собирался сказать это майору и столько раз, не решаясь, откладывал разговор. Он просчитывал все варианты, представлял возможную реакцию. Мучился и считал себя малодушным. Он ждал какого угодно ответа – но только не такого.  
– Чего я боюсь? Боюсь, что рано или поздно действительно совершу что-нибудь… непоправимое. Такое, с чем сталкиваюсь на работе. Что вижу каждый день. На чем сейчас основывается моя уверенность, что эту девочку убил не я. Кто знает, как происходит это у заразившихся? Может, и они не помнят ничего?  
– Франк. – Майор положил ладонь на его запястье, и Франка парализовало.  
Их физический контакт был такой редкостью – он помнил все прикосновения Грауберга до единого, их можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Ему показалось, что майор сейчас скажет «мальчик мой», один раз он так называл его, но Грауберг повторил:  
– Франк, – и отнял руку. – Ты с какой-то странной предвзятостью относишься к исследованиям и анализам. А они дают много полезной информации. Например, о том, что ни под каким гипнозом человек не сделает того, что противоречит его личным установкам. Так же и с рафанией: никакой возбудитель, будь он чем-то или кем-то, не может превратить человека в чудовище – лишь пробудить зверя, если он уже живет внутри.  
– Чем полезна эта информация? Никто не знает, какой зоопарк у него внутри.  
Грауберг покачал головой.  
– Сделай анализ – и убедишься, что у тебя ничего нет. Практика показывает, что если зоопарк есть, болезнь сразу переходит в острую форму. Зараженных много – гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. Сезоны сдвигаются, частота их увеличивается, эту дрянь не отфильтровать, от нее не избавиться. Но только десятки из инфицированных убивают. Ты не болен, тебе просто надо отдохнуть.  
– Но неизвестна динамика. Нынешний всплеск убийств выпал на внесезонье – а это значит, кто-то из носителей, зараженных раньше, сорвался. И он был не один.  
Майор откинулся к спинке стула, пригубил вино из бокала, промокнул губы салфеткой, обдумывая ответ.  
– Это ничего не значит для тебя.  
Франк внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Эксперты не справляются с валом работы. По всем Фивам находят трупы: разный почерк и никаких зацепок. Все отделы и участки переведены на усиленный режим работы. Это ничего не значит?  
– Для тебя, – повторил Грауберг.  
– Но это правда или…? Или вся эта шумиха… – Франк сосредоточенно подался вперед, опершись на стол локтями. Грауберг монотонно разглаживал пальцами смятую салфетку. – Все каналы в унисон, даже промуниципальная «Семерка» – выдают в эфир как под копирку одинаковые управленческие репортажи. Вы собираетесь дожать этим мэра с референдумом?  
Майор отложил салфетку.  
– Мы не закончили наш прошлый разговор. А он имел отношение к происходящему.  
– Я против Красной линии, и ничто не изменит моей позиции.  
– Речь не о твоей позиции. Можешь голосовать, как считаешь нужным. Красная линия – неизбежность. Твой голос ничего существенно не изменит. А вот ты сам нам нужен.  
– Вам?  
Грауберг сел ровно – их глаза встретились.  
– Посмотри на то, что происходит вокруг и скажи: тебя все устраивает? Ты спрашивал у меня про эскалацию насилия – ответь себе сам: она выдумана? Это всего лишь шумиха? Посмотри на Фивы сейчас и вспомни: это тот же город, который ты знал в детстве?  
Сиреневые стены делали свет ламп сумеречно-холодным и неуютным.  
– Я мало что помню из детства. Чего хочет Полковник?  
– Полковник – лидер и лицо Управления, но любая стратегия всегда вырабатывается коллегиально.  
– Вы хотите слить мэра на выборах?  
Майор помолчал и снова глотнул вина.  
– О чем говорят люди, Франк? Обычные люди? Ты это слышишь каждый день. Убийства, недостаток денег и уважения, налоги, опостылевшие новости об убийствах, расслоение и ненависть между Хай и Холлоу, страх за детей, так?  
– Допустим.  
– А о чем по какой-то непонятной причине должны говорить сейчас мы с тобой, если вдруг захотим что-то исправить: влияние каналов, референдумы, вотумы, выборы… Не слишком ли много барьеров мы выстраиваем сами на пути решения проблем?  
– Майор, вы же не хотите… – В голове Франка не укладывалось то, что он слышал.  
– Не хотим чего? Мы хотим все предельно упростить, чтобы работало по-настоящему, а не вхолостую и только на словах. Но для этого нам нужны люди – и много людей. Таких, которым не все равно. С мозгами и образованием. Нам нужны люди, способные работать для других, жертвовать временем и силами ради реального благополучия жителей, а не только декларировать намерения. Нужны люди, не боящиеся грязи, умеющие принимать необходимые решения и воплощать их.  
– Вы предлагаете мне… что?  
– Тебе я уже ничего не предлагаю. Я настаиваю. Ты доведешь свое дело до конца – сделать это необходимо, а в том, что у тебя получится, я не сомневаюсь – и вернешься в Управление. Полиция в своем нынешнем виде отжила свое, и для ее правильной реорганизации твой опыт работы будет необходим. Ты нужен нам и нужен… – Грауберг поставил бокал у края тарелки, – мне лично.  
Франк рассматривал его лицо. Майор не мог шутить, не мог проверять его, не мог сойти с ума, в конце концов, это не его мозг был заражен чертовыми спорами – но каждое его слово казалось абсурдным, весь их диалог напоминал дешевый киношный сценарий.  
– Вы собираетесь захватить власть?  
Грауберг широко улыбнулся, разве что не засмеялся.  
– Я похож на бравого повстанца? В некоторых вещах ты совершенный ребенок, Франк. Нам не нужна власть – это во-первых. Ее получат те, кто будет работать. И нам ничего не придется захватывать – это во-вторых.  
– Тогда каким образом вы планируете что-то менять?  
– Подумай сам, это не сложно. Почему, по-твоему, каналы один за другим переходят на нашу сторону?  
– Деньги?  
– О Господи, Франк, откуда? – Он поморщился. – Нет, мы не самые бедные люди, кто спорит. Но скупить все холдинги в Фивах? Да и кто бы нам продал?  
Франк молчал, ожидая продолжения из его уст.  
– Они просто устали сами от себя. Им тоже все это надоело. Да, они дико фальшивят и врут – они иначе не умеют. Но нюх у них отменный. Они чувствуют, что будет дальше. И предпочитают быть с нами уже сейчас. – Он снова посмотрел на Франка. – Кто-нибудь из тех, с кем ты общаешься, любит Управление?  
– Нет.  
– А как относятся к Полковнику?  
– Что в этом удивительного? Полковник говорит то, что все хотят услышать.  
– Не совсем так, – майор покачал головой. – Он говорит то, что все знают, но открыто не говорят. Скоро надоест всем, и все перестанут таиться. Скоро не надо будет молчать – вот и все решение. Мы цепляемся за отжившие неэффективные нагромождения и боимся химер – это закономерно. Так бывает всегда. Но перемены неизбежны, и они наступят. Я хочу, чтобы ты был с нами, Франк.  
Франк сидел не двигаясь. Разговор пошел совсем другим руслом, не так, как он рассчитывал, и это выбило его из колеи. Признание, которое он мнил чем-то значимым для Грауберга, повисло в воздухе, оставшись практически без реакции, а странное предложение ставило в тупик.  
– Мне надо подумать.  
– Конечно, – неожиданно легко согласился майор. – Мы еще не раз все обсудим.  
Он кивнул кому-то в глубине зала. Через полминуты у столика стояла Нурия.  
– Мне нужна ваша клубная карта, господин майор. – Она улыбнулась почти виновато.  
Грауберг достал портмоне, прозрачные кармашки раскрылись веером, и он ловко вытащил сиреневую с серебряным обрезом карту Вайолет. Ниже, под пленкой, Франк заметил еще один прямоугольник из пластика, дизайном попроще: на сером фоне прописная красная «Р» в овале.

Этот овал с заключенной в ней буквой начал мигать неоном еще от указателя «Рихтау – 10, Новый берег – 25» на съезде с Красной ветки. А сразу за поворотом открылась и вся надпись: «Ратон-бар».  
Откуда у крайне придирчивого в выборе заведений Грауберга могла оказаться карта сети Ратон? Зачем она ему могла понадобиться?  
Внутри все показалось совершенно другим, словно Франк был вчера не здесь. От странного очарования прошлой ночи не осталось ни следа. Не было ощущения легкости, музыка изменилась и стала карикатурной – живой джаз-бэнд с технофоном: резкое взвизгивание трубы с сурдиной, завывание саксофона и раздражающий синкопический ритм ударных. За барной стойкой стоял не Юлиус. Молодой парень с сережкой в левом ухе был более доброжелателен, но разговаривать не стал, сославшись на недолгий срок работы, и только вызвал администратора. Спустившийся человек Франку не был знаком, видимо, администраторы работали тут посменно дня через два-три как минимум.  
– А кто это? – вежливо до тошноты улыбнулся он на вопрос о Джинджере. – В нашем штате не числится никого с таким именем.  
Господин Радек планомерно и с неизменной улыбкой уточнил, нет ли у Франка претензий к обслуживанию или нареканий по поводу работы персонала. Изучать книгу отзывов посетителей Франк категорически отказался, а вот увидеть пакет документов «пожелал». Документы и верно были в обещанном администратором «полном порядке»: все договоры, согласования, заключения, акты служб, лицензии…  
– Все документы датированы февралем. Разве лицензию подтверждают не в декабре каждого года?  
– У нас сменился владелец. Сеть была полностью переустроена и получала лицензию с нуля.  
По документам владельцем всей сети Ратон значился некий господин Вебер с размашистым росчерком вместо заглавной буквы подписи.  
– Сменился владелец? Когда?  
– Полгода назад. Нашему заведению очень повезло с новым владельцем. – Приторность улыбки администратора отталкивала Франка намного больше хамоватой манеры Юлиуса.  
– В чем же?  
– Ну как же. Серьезное денежное вливание, модернизация всей сети, увеличение штата сотрудников, повышение зарплаты.  
Открытие борделя, продолжил за него мысленно Франк.  
– Значит, новый босс вам нравится?  
Лысоватый Радек пожал плечами.  
– Затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос, господин лейтенант. Но я им доволен, пусть будет так.  
– Затрудняетесь? Почему? С ним что-то не так?  
– Понятия не имею. Я никогда его не видел. Он никогда не появлялся ни в одном из своих заведений. Предпочитает общаться через управляющего. Господин Рыдз-Смиглы бывает здесь по пятницам после пяти, – администратор неприятно дернул уголком губ.  
Франк вздохнул. Общаться с владельцем через посредника вряд ли имело смысл, стоило навести справки и поискать возможности пообщаться напрямую.  
– Что ж, спасибо. А когда работает Юлиус?  
– Юлиус? – переспросил Радек.  
– И такого человека в вашем штате нет?  
– Ну почему же, Юлиус у нас числится. На этой неделе его здесь не будет точно, а насчет следующей ничего определенного сказать не могу. Составлением графика работы смен занимается другой человек. Но вы знаете наш номер и всегда можете позвонить. – Он снова мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
– Разумеется. Спасибо. И последнее. Могу ли я получить вашу карту?  
– Карту? – Лихорадочно покрасневшие щеки Радека выдавали его вопреки любезному тону и внешнему спокойствию. – Вы имеете виду клубную карту?  
– Да. У вас ведь не закрытый клуб для избранных?  
– Нет, что вы. У нас очень демократичное заведение…  
– Значит, я могу ее получить?  
– Видите ли, карта клуба практически не дает никаких привилегий или скидок владельцу. Она вам вряд ли пригодится.  
– Тогда для чего она существует?  
– Как вам объяснить… – Администратор достал из кармана платок и тщательно вытер им лоб и ладони. – Это что-то вроде… символа, что-то вроде акта доверия и расположения, понимаете?  
– Не очень. Но главное я выяснил.  
Франк еще раз оглядел зал. По периметру дансинга все так же сидели люди в костюмах с бумагами – и теперь ему казалось, что они все одновременно замерли в ожидании, что разговоры их – лишь видимость, и все это время они лишь держали его на прицеле бокового зрения. Сурдина снова взвизгнула, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
– Передайте Джинджеру, что мне нужно с ним поговорить, – бросил он выдохнувшему с облегчением Радеку и пошел к выходу.

– Отравление барбитуратами и все? А про множественные следы инъекций? Посмотри еще раз внимательно, Диззи. Марша о них говорила.  
– Я перечитал уже раз пять, босс, скоро выучу наизусть. Ничего ни о каких следах.  
– Странно. Тогда взгляни заключение по костям.  
– Останки принадлежат трем мужчинам: двое из них в возрасте от двадцати до тридцати пяти лет, один – в возрасте пятидесяти-шестидесяти лет. Последнему принадлежат мягкие ткани и фаланги пальцев, найденные в сливе коллектора.  
– Значит, всего жертв было семь: четыре "куклы" и трое расчлененных. Чипы?  
– Удалены у "кукол", не найдены ни у одной из расчлененных жертв. Генетических паспортов с такими данными зарегистрировано не было.  
– Все жертвы из Холлоу? Для проживания в Хайтауне генпаспорт обязателен. Получил списки пропавших?  
– И уже сверил. Я подавал запрос по всем секторам Холлоу. И вот тут странное дело. За нужный период есть несколько заявлений о пропаже женщин приблизительно того же возраста, и, хотя данные не совсем совпадают, провести опознание можно. Есть два заявления о пропаже пожилых мужчин, этих заявителей я тоже подтяну. Но вот мужчины от двадцати до сорока в течение этого времени не пропадали.  
– Одинокие? Бездомные?  
– В отношении "кукол", скорее, первое. В заключении экспертов нет ни слова об истощении или типичных хронических заболеваниях.  
– Да, странно. Запроси и проверь все заявления о пропаже людей по городу – и возьми больший срок. Полгода, даже месяцев восемь.  
– Хорошо.  
– Теперь посмотри еще раз экспертизы. Что там сказано о консервации?  
– Тела «кукол» в домашних условиях обработаны бальзамирующим раствором, в состав которого входили сулема, формалин, вода…  
– А кости?  
– Кости были засыпаны смесью поваренной соли и синтетической парфюмированной отдушки в порошке…  
– Стоп. Какой именно соли? Мне нужна точная формулировка из заключения.  
– Здесь написано: очищенная каменная соль, дальше формулой – натрий хлор.  
– Каменная?  
– Здесь так написано.  
– Ясно. Спасибо, Диззи. Ты отлично поработал, молодец.  
– Да не за что, босс. – Даже через телефон ощущалось, как Диззи распирает от гордости. –  
Тогда я завтра попробую вытащить людей на опознание и сделаю запрос о пропавших по Фивам за восемь месяцев.  
– Да, и еще. Пробей по базам господина Вебера, владельца сети баров «Ратон». И пусть сержант наведет о нем справки у своих.  
– Хорошо.  
– До завтра.  
Удаленные чипы. Отсутствие генпаспортов. Смертельная доза барбитуратов, отсутствие следов насилия…  
Он знакомился с ними и предлагал наркоту? Тогда следы инъекций были бы закономерны. Почему о них нет ни слова в заключении экспертов?  
И почему значится соль каменная, а не морская? Ошибка, невнимательность экспертов?  
Или за это и погибла Марша?  
Лобовое стекло покрылось капельками воды, как испариной. Окно со своей стороны Франк открыл полностью из-за духоты, в салоне горел желтый свет, в новостях нагнетали про «пандемию», мусоля детали последних убийств и склоняя полицию, и настойчиво продавливали референдум по Красной линии.  
Домой. В тишину.  
Франк захлопнул дверь, завел мотор и тронулся в сторону Хай.

Джинджер подогнал машину прямо к въезду в гараж и картинно полусидел на капоте. «Стилет» шел ему намного больше, чем самому Франку.  
Франк припарковал сержантскую «марину» у дорожки и молча вышел. Джинджер поднялся и бросил ему ключи.  
– Злишься? Ты же сам хотел глушилку. Теперь стоит нормальная.  
– Каков сервис.  
Он улыбнулся:  
– Необходимость исполнять чужие желания входит в привычку.  
– Сколько я тебе должен?  
– Ответ «ничего» не прокатит? Я не платил мастеру, он мой должник.  
– Нет.  
– Тогда пусть будет сотня.  
Франк достал из бумажника купюру. Джинджер небрежно пихнул ее в карман светлых холщовых штанов.  
– Что ты подсыпал тогда в джин?  
– Брось. – Джинджер поморщился. – Зачем мне это? Ничего в нем не было. Тебе надо больше спать.  
Франк не мог решить, какое из двух зол хуже. Стоять в темноте под сеющим промозглую влагу небом было неприятно, но и звать в дом Джинджера не хотелось.  
– Маричку убили.  
– Знаю. – Он кивнул.  
– И знаешь, кто?  
– Нет. Но хотел бы. – По его взгляду трудно было понять, врет он или говорит правду.  
– Я в числе подозреваемых и отстранен от дел до окончания проверки.  
Джинджер присвистнул.  
– Сочувствую. Предложил бы дать свидетельские показания в твою пользу, но, боюсь, мои слова разве что усилят подозрения.  
– Ты все время так рвешься мне помочь. – Франк прислонился к ограде. – Это очень трогательно.  
Джинджер сунул руки в карманы и покачался с носка на пятку.  
– Пригласишь меня в дом, или так и будем разговаривать на улице?  
– Можем сесть в машину.  
– Да ладно тебе. Я ведь уже был внутри. И, кстати, мне там понравилось, – Джинджер фыркнул. – В особенности, лошадка.  
Франк невольно улыбнулся.  
– Осталась от прежних хозяев. Их сын уже вырос, а они почему-то решили, что я покупаю дом для будущей семьи.  
– Я представил, как ты качаешься на ней у заколоченного одеялом окна и обдумываешь обстоятельства дела…  
– Если у меня не бывает гостей, зачем мне стулья? Не люблю мебель.  
– Не обижайся. Если б в Хай было больше таких домов, как твой, возможно, я все еще жил бы здесь.  
Манипуляция была слишком откровенной, но Франк все же пошел к двери. Умение располагать – отличная отмычка. Когда-то ему тоже хотелось ею обладать. Впрочем, внутри было и правда удобнее. Стаси уже с любопытством посматривала на них из своей будки.  
– Ты довез меня тогда один?  
Темные глаза Джинджера вспыхнули легкой насмешкой.  
– Ты не тяжелый. Хотя, что подумала та дама на посту, когда я вытаскивал тебя на руках, я не знаю. Что у вас за комплекс? Мне казалось, на шлагбауме положено сидеть охраннику, а не старухе-консьержке.  
– Она просит называть себя мадемуазель Стаси. Убирает здесь у тех, кто не нанял домработницу. Сын ее частенько не в форме, а кондоминиум все не решится его уволить. Не снимай обувь, день уборки как раз завтра, – бросил он Джинджеру, но тот уже стоял на коврике босиком.  
– Ерунда, мой дом вообще не посещают уборщицы. – Он шагнул в холл, когда Франк включил лампу, и подошел к окну. – Кстати, почему так радикально: гвозди, одеяла?  
– Мне мешает звук.  
– Можно сделать хорошую изоляцию.  
– И дневной свет. И картинка за стеклом. А звукоизоляция давит, если ты в ней постоянно.  
– И картинка? Даже так? – Джинджер приподнял брови. – А у меня в доме нет рам, только ставни. Говорят, так строят выходцы с Побережья. Там такие ветры, что выбивают любое стекло.  
– Ставни – это выход. Я о них не подумал.  
– Я держу их открытыми. Там красивый вид. Пустырь.  
У Франка мелькнула мысль.  
– Давно живешь на Факториях?  
– Около месяца.  
– Все считают, там опасно. Чужаков не поймешь, могут и убить ни за что.  
– Ерунда. Не опаснее автомобильной езды. Достаточно просто соблюдать правила. А ни за что убивают совсем не чужаки, тебе ли не знать. – Джинджер опустился на качалку. Даже на крашеной деревянной лошадке он умудрялся выглядеть вальяжно. – Зато на Факториях не пахнет Фивами. Там забываешь о том, что здесь происходит.  
– Так не любишь Фивы?  
Джинджер посмотрел на него.  
– Чувствую себя здесь чужим. Среди чужаков мне комфортнее.  
Франк принес из холодильника лед и бутылку. Второй стакан, слава Богу, у него был.  
– Я должен тебе выпивку. – Джинджер усмехнулся и принял из его рук джин. – Не знаешь, откуда ввозят в Фивы морскую соль?  
– Морскую соль? – Он удивленно нахмурился. – Могут везти с Побережья. Двуглавая закупает ее там. Но зачем везти морскую соль в Фивы, если в Промзоне склады завалены местной каменной?  
– Вот и я не знаю. Кто может ее покупать?  
Джинджер пожал плечами.  
– Фармацевты, парфюмеры?.. Но представительств, занимающихся этим официально, сейчас на Факториях нет.  
– Сейчас нет? Но были? – Франк опустил свой стакан на пол.  
– Пару лет назад… – Джинджер притормозил с ответом, словно обдумывая, и сделал глоток. – Была одна теория… насчет спонтанного бешенства.  
– Рафании?  
– Да. – Он поморщился. – На Побережье ее вроде как нет. Хотя туда тоже приносит и дожди, и песок. Если в них что-то болезнетворное есть, по идее, оно должно доходить и к ним. Но вспышек насилия во время сезонов там не бывает.  
– Они не заражаются?  
– Ничего серьезного с ними не происходит, это точно. Вот и появилась версия, что это может быть связано с питанием или особенностями климата. В том числе рассматривали как фактор влияния употребление на Побережье морской соли. Тогда ее и закупали – городская лаборатория и центр исследований.  
– А частные фармацевтические компании тоже?  
– Откуда мне знать? Возможно. Просто слышал от кого-то, на Факториях я тогда еще не жил. Так ты об этом и хотел поговорить?  
– Нет. Я хотел узнать другое. Полгода назад у "Ратона" сменился хозяин…  
– Я пришел позже. Говорят, до него сеть представляла собой отстойные забегаловки с дешевой химотой и блевотиной по стенам.  
– Ты знаешь этого господина Вебера?  
– Никто из сотрудников его не видел.  
– То есть ты пришел в его заведение с улицы и просто предложил услуги сутенера? Так?  
– Не совсем. Я знал Редз-Смиглы, управляющего. Довольно давно. У меня были… ну хочешь, назову это бизнес планом и собственным штатом сотрудников – ты любишь такие слова. Я оказался в нужном месте в нужное время, вот и все. Ничего о хозяине сети я не знал.  
– Хорошо. Тогда расскажи о вашей специфике. Кто эти люди, что приходят к вам ближе к ночи решать такие важные проблемы.  
Лицо Джинджера неуловимо изменилось. Добродушие открытое сменилось вежливым, но отстраненным.  
– В Холлоу не принято совать нос в чужие дела.  
– Но ты их знаешь?  
– Если они пользуются моими услугами…  
– Брось. Я же не идиот. Ты знаешь большую часть этих людей.  
– Что тебя интересует? В их дела я не лезу, они мне не интересны – и это честно.  
– Но они все как-то связаны между собой.  
– Понятия не имею, – упорствовал Джинджер.  
Игрушечная лошадка качалась под ним неровно, чуть вздрагивала, пальцы его крепко сжимали ручки.  
– Кто и как получает клубные карты?  
– По рекомендации других владельцев или волей управляющего. Списка владельцев клубной карты у меня нет.  
Франк плеснул себе еще джина.  
– Грауберг… Знаешь его? – Он поднял глаза. Джинджер, помедлив, кивнул. – Он часто у вас бывает?  
– Нет, не часто. Господин Грауберг не из тех, кто будет проводить время в заведениях, подобных Ратону. Даже если его вынуждают к этому дела. Тебе ли не знать, – добавил он.

– Захлопнешь за собой дверь?  
– Разве мне не полагается карточка со словами: «Вот наш телефон, если вы что-то вспомните…» и так далее? – спросил Джинжер, стоя в дверном проеме.  
– Ты прекрасно находишь меня без нее.  
– Ладно, понял. Твой телефон мне не положен. Но ты уверен, что тебе не потребуется найти меня? Поедешь в клуб или станешь звонить в бордель?  
– В холле есть маркерная доска. Напиши свой номер.  
Спать расхотелось. Голова снова раскалывалась, плечи сводило судорогой от напряжения. Франк выключил свет, но стало еще тоскливее от тянущей пустоты внутри.  
Наверно, он потому и не приглашал гостей – как бы он ни тяготился чужим присутствием, после их ухода одиночество наваливалось особенно остро. Дом становился склепом.  
Уехать. Куда угодно отсюда.  
Он нашарил в темноте телефон и прокрутил список контактов. Место, где он еще не был – вот, что лучше всего.  
– Здравствуйте. Я хотел бы сделать заказ…  
…Мне все равно. Только, чтоб была комната со звукоизоляцией. У вас ведь есть такая? Отлично.  
… Нет, я это не практикую. Я не собираюсь заказывать ничего… особенного. Нет, я не намерен причинять никому боль. Никто не будет кричать. Звукоизоляция нужна для меня, я люблю тишину  
… Я же сказал: мне все равно. Абсолютно. И цвет кожи, и рост, и вес, и пол. Да, так бывает. Я не издеваюсь… Я люблю людей на ощупь – не поверите, но на ощупь все эти вещи не очень важны.  
… Все, что мне нужно – чтобы ваш человек не двигался и не издавал никаких звуков. Нет, я не желаю никого связывать. Достаточно просто лежать молча. Вам покажется странным, но, на самом деле, это мало кому удается.  
… Да, я приеду в течение часа. Спасибо. Вы очень любезны.  
Франк вышел на улицу. Ему показалось, что щеки коснулась капля. Он вытянул руку, но дождя не было.  
Сигнализация родного «стилета» радостно пискнула, и Франк сел за руль.  
Все было не так уж плохо. Он больше не чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Ведь его ждали.


	8. Chapter 8

«Общество имеет право пресекать и контролировать антисоциальное поведение, но оно не имеет права контролировать процессы, которые происходят в нервных системах и телах свободных людей»

– Сегодня утром вывесили новый баннер. Вы еще не видели?  
– У вас замечательная память, мадемуазель Стаси. Нет, я не выходил никуда.  
Чертовы социальные баннеры. Один из них располагался прямо над выездом из комплекса, и каждая новая цитата надолго занимала ум консьержки. Теперь от разговоров во время уборки ему было не отвертеться еще недели две.  
– Точка, Нойер.  
– Нойер? – ему показалось, что он ослышался. – Причем здесь Нойер?  
– Под цитатой была такая подпись. Кто этот Нойер, господин Франк, вы его знаете?  
Странное совпадение.  
– Бизнесмен. Ученый и врач, занимался исследованиями психики.  
– Они все чокнутые, эти исследователи психики, вот что я думаю, господин Франк, – осуждающе поморщилась уборщица. – Иначе, зачем бы они стали во всем таком ковыряться? Нормальному человеку в голову не придет заниматься ничем подобным. Ставить опыты на несчастных сумасшедших.  
– С чего вы взяли, – обреченно вздохнул Франк, – что он проводил опыты с сумасшедшими, я этого не говорил.  
– Разумеется, проводил. Как еще изучать психику ненормальных?  
– В его случае речь шла об изучении психики здоровых людей.  
– Здоровых? – Стаси даже поднялась над ведром с неотжатой тряпкой в руке. – Какая глупость. Тогда какой же он ученый? Обычный бездельник. Нет никакого смысла изучать психику здоровых людей. Какая у здоровых вообще может быть психика?  
Франк подумал, что, в сущности, она не так уж неправа.  
– Одно он сказал точно, – вернулась она к работе, – общество должно наконец прекратить весь этот кошмар, который творится в Фивах. Жду не дождусь голосования за Красную линию. Так бояться, как сейчас, нет уже никаких сил.  
Даже баннер с довольно анархичной цитатой о свободе работал на Красную линию. С этим городом в сезоны и правда что-то было не так.  
– «Процессы, которые происходят в нервных системах и телах свободных людей»… что он имел в виду, господин Франк?  
– Сегодня достаточно обычной влажной уборки. Я тороплюсь.  
Мадемуазель Стаси обиженно поджала губы и быстро домыла пол.  
– Простите. Эти социальные баннеры выводят меня из себя. Интересно, кто их оплачивает? И для чего они вообще нужны?  
– Понятия не имею, – абсолютно искренне ответил Франк.  
Надо было ехать. В двенадцать он должен был передать дела Карпачу, на час была назначена беседа с комиссией по проверке законности задержания Переса.  
Перес. Вот с кем стоило бы разобраться тоже.  
Когда Стаси покинула дом, Франк распаковал пакет с одеждой из химчистки.

Тягучая, изматывающая хмарь – Франк погрузился в нее, выйдя за дверь, как в особую субстанцию. Она казалась живой, разумной, ведущей самостоятельную жизнь. Сколько она могла держаться так над Фивами? Неделю? Месяц? А вдруг она решит остаться здесь навсегда? Франка передернуло.  
Он стал считать столбики ограды – один, два, три, четыре – наплевать, из двух зол это казалось меньшим.  
Баннер мелькнул в лобовом стекле синим, цвета забытого неба, лоскутом: …в нервных системах и телах свободных людей… Точка, Нойер.  
Нойера он видел – пару раз – в детстве, тот показался ему угрюмым и закрытым мизантропом. Странно, что он когда-то вообще говорил о свободе. Или слова приписали ему потом, как это чаще всего и бывает? Впрочем, и угрюмые мизантропы в молодости вполне могли быть веселыми анархистами. Ниспровергателями авторитетов и крушителями основ. Может быть, такой путь развития впоследствии для них даже закономерен.  
Франк считал повороты, указатели, светофоры – как ни странно, сейчас счет ему помогал: отвлечься, не думать о распыленной в воздухе омерзительной биотической массе.  
Он приехал вовремя.  
Если в прошлый раз участок встречал их с Имбирным Хвостом навязчивыми взглядами, то сегодня Франк шел по коридору под ледяное молчание и демонстративный игнор. Это было похоже на детский бойкот: все старательно отводили глаза, утыкаясь в бумаги, разворачивались в обратную сторону на ходу, чтобы только не встречаться с ним взглядом, не здороваться, не кивать ему. Прокаженный в саване с бубенцом. Впрочем, все верно – чем рафания не проказа. Рано или поздно он все равно станет убийцей, которым его считают, так зачем требовать иного отношения сейчас?  
– Здорово, босс.  
Сержант встретил его в коридоре, чтоб протянуть руку при всех.  
– С каких это пор ты называешь меня боссом?  
– Заразился от капрала.  
Выглянувший из-за двери Диззи вытянулся в рост и отсалютовал ему по форме.  
– Зачем вы? Зря, – их настолько же детский, как и бойкот, дружеский порыв неожиданно тронул Франка. – Кому это нужно?  
– Тебе? – усмехнулся Имбирный Хвост.

учил все, что тому принадлежало, в том числе Нойер Фарму с дочерними предприятиями. Вероятно, и медиахолдинг тоже.  
Франк откинулся на спинку стула.  
– Интересно.  
– Это еще не все. Сам по себе Вебер тоже довольно примечательная личность. За три года руководства делами поднялся в списке самых богатых людей Фив с двадцать восьмого места до седьмого и вошел в «золотую десятку». Закончил экстерном Университет, какое-то время преподавал и занимался исследованиями, продолжавшими научную деятельность отца. Считался одним из самых перспективных и одаренных молодых ученых Фив. Напечатал несколько статей в «Сэнтии». Затем переключился на собственные разработки. Какое-то время работал в лаборатории Управления. Его называют создателем концепции Красной линии.  
– Ого, – выдохнул Диззи.  
Франк ждал.  
– Но и это еще не самое интересное. Год назад Вебер продал все, что унаследовал, ушел из Лаборатории и пропал. Последняя информация о нем в сети – статья «Неготиума» о продаже контрольного пакета Нойер Фармы.  
– И кто получил акции? – спросил Диззи.  
– Никто не смог выкупить весь пакет целиком. Он разошелся на аукционе по нескольким, скорее всего, подставным конторам.  
– За каждой из которых наверняка стоит Управление, – произнес Франк.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Это только предположение. Нойер стоял у истоков Управления. Он, Грауберг и Полковник были идеологами создания института общественной защиты и безопасности в городе. Более того, это он создал лабораторию и Центр исследований. Деньги, которые у него были, вряд ли принадлежали только ему лично. А, следовательно, не могли быть просто так переданы по наследству его сыну. Но как вытащить на встречу этого Вебера, если он не хочет публичности?  
– И он ли это будет, – сказал сержант. – В сети тщательно вычищены все его фотографии, вплоть до альбома выпускников его года на Университетском сайте. Жив ли настоящий Вебер вообще?  
Франк замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Что-то вертелось на периферии сознания, но вычленить важное в мутном мареве преддождевого отупения не получалось. Ратон, Грауберг, власть, Нойер, Управление, Красная линия – все крутилось чертовым колесом, пестрело и не складывалось в единую картинку.  
– Есть управляющий клубом Редз-Смиглы. Но он юрист. Чтобы потребовать через него встречи с Вебером, нужны основания. Ничего не связывает его с нашими трупами. Даже убийство Марички – чужое дело. А сейчас, когда я отстранен, и подавно.  
– Слушай, а с другой-то стороны… – Сержант достал сигарету и закурил. – Зачем он нам? Все это как-то связано между собой – и связано нехорошо, но нам-то на что сдалось? Нажить неприятностей с махинациями Управления? Наша задача – раскрыть убийства на Ридс, трупные куклы и строганина в канализации, какого хера мы уходим все дальше в непонятные дебри?  
– Может, ты и прав, – Франк медленно покивал. – Может, и прав. Сейчас нам больше нужен Перес.  
– Вот. С него и начнем. – Хвост взял стул и подсел к столу Франка. – Я попросил кое-кого из своих присмотреть за его квартирой. После ареста Перес так и не возвращался к себе. И никто в его квартире не был.  
– А я звонил Шимону – парню, с которым мы работали по делу Риветти, но он как-то очень быстро свернул разговор. Возможно, я теперь для новостийщиков как красная тряпка для быка. Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Переса он знает, и довольно хорошо, просто говорить о нем не хочет. – Франк повернулся к капралу. – Диззи, а поговори-ка с этим своим соседом-новостийщиком. Может, у тебя выйдет что-то об этом Пересе выяснить лучше.  
– Лейтенант, – Имбирный Хвост выразительно посмотрел на Франка. – А может, нам… пока квартира пустует… того? Наведаться туда?  
– Это незаконно.  
– Само собой, – ухмыльнулся Хвост. – Но, а вдруг мы найдем зацепку? И потом ты же любишь смотреть. Вдруг тебе там… запахнет или повеет, – сержант не удержался и фыркнул.  
Франк улыбнулся. Сегодня сержантовы шутки не казались ему обидными.  
– Если рисковать, то только мне одному.  
– А что ты сделаешь там без меня? Поцелуешь дверь? Я иду с тобой без разговоров, тем более что идея моя. А вот капралу делать там нечего, верно.  
– Я хочу с вами, – обиженно протянул Диззи.  
– У тебя опознания, – отрезал Франк. – Как проведешь, позвони, сообщи результат. Личности жертв – это ключ. А у нас его до сих пор нет.

Франк сидел в холле у отдела внутренних расследований. Большое окно густо запотело. Морось на стекле тяжелела и оплывала, то тут, то там созревая в капли покрупнее, которые неожиданно и резко срывались вниз, вычерчивая за собой извилистые прозрачные дорожки. Зрелище гипнотизировало его: еще одна капля, две, три… Сержант ждал на улице, но у Франка не было сил встать. Одна минута погоды не сделает. Одна минута, две, три…  
– Как ваши дела, господин лейтенант? Вы уже оттуда? – констебль едва заметно, словно боясь, кивнул на дверь.  
– Да.  
– И что они сказали?  
– Ничего. Только выслушали. Решение огласят в понедельник. – Франк поднял на него глаза. – Скажите, констебль…  
– Барт, – привычно подсказал тот.  
– Я помню. Скажите, Барт, а почему вы все время в участке? У вас не бывает выходных? Я вижу вас всякий раз, когда бываю.  
– О, вы очень внимательный человек, господин лейтенант, – смущенно улыбнулся констебль. – Я беру сверхурочные смены. Нужно выплачивать ссуду за жилье, – он повернулся и нескладно присел на подлокотник соседнего кресла.  
– Купили квартиру? Недавно?  
– На прошлой работе у меня было служебное жилье. Это было очень удобно. В полиции его не дают, это минус, – Барт виновато поежился. – Но зато зарплата здесь больше, и можно купить свое, пусть и в рассрочку. Это плюс.  
– А где вы работали, если не секрет?  
– Какой тут секрет, – тихо засмеялся констебль. Смех у него был, на удивление, приятным, даже располагающим. – В пенитенциарной системе.  
– В тюрьме, – уточнил Франк.  
– Не совсем, но почти так.  
– Почти?  
– В тюремной клинике.  
– Ясно. Такая смена работы объяснима. Тяжело, наверно, каждый день видеть перед собой одних только преступников и психов. Так можно и самому свихнуться.  
– Ну, вы скажете, самому… – улыбнулся Барт. – Самому вряд ли возможно. Сумасшествие оно… внутри. Оно от рождения уже есть в человеке. Им нельзя заразиться, – он замолчал, натолкнувшись на взгляд Франка. – Ну… мне так кажется, господин лейтенант.  
– Возможно, что и так, констебль. Возможно, и так.

– Да. Негусто, – констатировал Хвост.  
Апартаменты Переса имели ту же планировку, что и квартира убийцы, только в зеркальном отражении, и дверь в спальню замаскирована не была. Обстановка была казарменно минималистичной: голые стены, выкрашенные в холодно-серый, аккуратно заправленная постель, прикроватная тумба с часами. В гостиной стояли грубо сколоченный деревянный шкаф – такие делали еще в мастерских – и оттуда же старомодный стол без скатерти. Каким бы ни был человеком Перес, жил он здесь предельно аскетично. Или не жил вовсе.  
– Где компьютер? Материалы, документы? Записи? Нормальное рабочее место, наконец? Стерильная квартира клерка. Он же репортер. – Франк аккуратно отвернул одеяло с покрывалом – постельное белье было относительно чистым, но им точно пользовались.  
Костюмы и рубашки на беглый взгляд казались близнецами тех, что висели в шкафу апартаментов убийцы. В ящиках лежали свернутые попарно черные носки и нижнее белье.  
– Может, не работал дома?  
В холодильнике обнаружились три банки консервов, заплесневелый хлеб в пакете и бутылка просроченного молока. Плиты в кухонном закутке не было.  
– Как думаешь, зачем ему это?  
Хвост осторожно вытащил из ящика кухонного стола большой мясницкий нож, похожий на мачете. Нож не был старым: остро отточенное лезвие поблескивало, красный прозрачный пластик рукоятки еще не покрылся грязью и ярко пламенел на фоне серой стены.  
– Экспертизу бы сделать… негласную, – сержант помолчал, тяжело вздохнул и нахмурился. Глаза его налились черной тяжестью.  
– Перестань. Маршу твоя ненависть не вернет.  
– Узнаю, кто, – веско произнес Хвост, – до суда не дойдет.  
– Ну а вдруг это все-таки несчастный случай?  
– Сам в это веришь? – посмотрел на него Хвост. Франк отвел глаза. – За что ее могли?  
– Есть пара соображений, но они очень смутные. Пока не проверю, ни тебя, ни Диззи впутывать не стану.  
– Что значит «впутывать»?  
Франк оставил вопрос без ответа. Сержант не стал его больше дергать.  
В маленькой прихожей на ящике с обувью лежала стопка газет – бюллетени холдинга Нойер Фармы. Франк разворачивал листовки одну за другой. Ничего нового – дубляж новостей с экранов: «Красная линия», убийства, страхи, теории саботажа и внутренних врагов – только жестче, примитивнее и слишком прямолинейно.  
– Для кого они это печатают?  
Что-то скользнуло на пол, когда он брал в руки очередной номер. Он наклонился. На деревянных досках валялся серый пластиковый прямоугольник с ярко-алой буквой «Р» в овале.  
– Слишком много красного для нашего серого города, – сказал Франк.

Почему-то он совсем не удивился, увидев Джинджера с бутылкой в руках сидящим на ступеньках своего крыльца.  
– Теперь я должен тебе выпивку, – улыбнулся тот.  
– Ты ведь не скажешь прямо, что тебе от меня надо?  
– Почему же, скажу.  
– Не снимай обувь, – привычно предупредил Франк, но Джинджер все равно скинул мокасины.  
– Я слишком долго делал то, чего от меня ожидали, и мне это настолько надоело. – Он прошел в гостиную вперед Франка и включил свет сам. Франк слегка опешил, но не стал ничего говорить. – Так что теперь я цепляюсь за любую возможность себя развлечь. Фивы так унылы, особенно в сезоны.  
– Значит, ты развлекаешь себя мной? – спросил Франк.  
– Да, – Джинджер повернулся к нему. – А ты против?  
Франк попытался выудить из мутного сумбура своих заплывших туманом и моросью ощущений что-нибудь негативное о навязчивых визитах Джинджера, но, на удивление, не смог.  
Джинджер его не раздражал. Его присутствие рядом не заставляло Франка напрягаться и не мешало ему.  
– Да вроде, нет. Правда, никогда б не подумал, что кого-нибудь могу собой развлечь. Я довольно скучен даже в качестве объекта насмешки. Под стать Фивам в сезоны.  
– Я не смеюсь, – сказал Джинджер. – Ты мне нравишься. Я люблю полицейских.  
Он ловко уселся на качалку, придержав ее за ручку, и вытянул ноги вперед.  
Франк посмотрел на него. Нелепая детская игрушка в доме, на самом деле, временами казалась дикостью ему самому. Пару раз он даже хотел ее выкинуть, но так и не собрался. Обычно Франк просто ее не замечал, привыкнув как к данности. Она стала чем-то вроде неизменной составляющей интерьера – вроде винтовой лестницы на второй этаж или арочных межкомнатных проемов.  
А вот теперь, увидев, как лошадка тихо качнулась и устойчиво замерла под весом Джинджера, он подумал, что она осталась в его доме именно для того, чтобы тот когда-нибудь на нее сел.  
– Стаканы? – Джинджер приподнял бутылку с джином.  
– Сейчас.  
Франк пошел на кухню.  
Он не любил пить никогда. А уж в сезоны старался этого не делать вообще – и без того тяжелая в такое время голова наливалась свинцом, а где-то под ложечкой скручивалась в тугую спираль не выплеснутая ранее злость. Сознание не становилось легким, мир вокруг, если и преображался, то совсем ненадолго, а затем наваливалась давящая тоска и мазала все черным. Пьянея, Франк только мрачнел, наливаясь беспричинной горечью, а пружина внутри натягивалась до состояния взведенного курка. Возможность когда-нибудь сорваться и потерять контроль над собой пугала его. И тот обморок в клубе был косвенным подтверждением этих опасений.  
Он вернулся в гостиную с одним стаканом и формой для льда.  
– А ты?  
– Не буду.  
– Как знаешь, – просто согласился Джинджер и плеснул джин себе.  
Франк сначала сел на край кровати, а потом и лег, раскинув руки в стороны. Сидеть сил не было, а привычка соблюдать нормы этикета неожиданно не сработала, словно своим присутствием Джинджер вывел из строя эту функцию в его мозгу.  
– Ты когда-нибудь репетировал разговоры? – Франк повернул голову в его сторону.  
– Разговоры?  
– Да. Ну знаешь… когда мысленно говоришь с кем-то о важном. Продумываешь аргументацию, подбираешь нужные слова, отбиваешь чужие контрдоводы в своей голове, просчитываешь, что может сказать собеседник на десять реплик вперед, отвечаешь на его вопросы, тренируешь мимику и отрабатываешь правильную интонацию.  
Джинджер молчал. Франк не знал, зачем говорит ему это.  
– А потом с первым же ответом разговор сносит в такую плоскость, о существовании которой ты даже не подозревал.  
– Неудачный день? – Джинджер поставил стакан на лошадиную голову – на самый верх, между ушами.  
Франк отвернулся и уставился на потолочный крюк. Люстру он так и не купил – торшера вполне хватало, но и без него при минимуме мебели споткнуться в темноте было сложно.  
– Неудачная жизнь, но речь не об этом.  
– А о чем?  
– О том, что я знаю, зачем ему нужны были эти куклы. Понимаю. Понимаю, зачем он оставлял им включенный экран и наливал кофе. Знаю, почему они подгнивали, несмотря на правильно изготовленный раствор. Без всякой экспертизы.  
– Температурный режим? Влажность?  
– Он мыл их – регулярно мыл в ванне. А потом вытирал полотенцем, сушил им волосы феном, переодевал в чистое.  
Потолок дернулся и медленно поплыл вкруговую, как будто держался только на уродливом крюке.  
– Чего ты боишься? – спросил Джинджер.  
К горлу подступила тошнота. Франк закрыл глаза.  
– Я один не потому, что мне никто не нужен. Не потому, что мне хорошо и так. Я, наверно, хотел бы кого-нибудь любить, жить с кем-то, и даже мог бы себя для этого переломать – выкинуть эту чертову пугающую всех лошадь, сменить одеяла на шторы, купить мебель, завести круг общения, начать стирать носки. Но вот любить я все равно смогу только по-своему: мне не нужен ответ. – Франк вдохнул и выдохнул ртом, чтоб унять тошноту. – Я не хочу его. Ответ всегда все портит. Даже в сексе. Если бы кто-нибудь просто позволил мне себя любить – так, как я умею, как у меня получается... Но так не бывает. Наверно, это правильно.  
– Хочешь выпить?  
– Нет. Мне нельзя сейчас пить. Впрочем, и говорить тоже.  
– Я сам пришел, – судя по звукам, Джинджер снова наполнил стакан. – И люблю слушать больше, чем рассказывать. Кстати, о носках – в свое время мне тоже надоело постоянно пополнять их запас.  
– Мне приносят новые каждый вечер вместе с пакетом из химчистки, там есть такая услуга.  
– Вот как? А я избавился от них радикально.  
– Я заметил.  
Франк открыл глаза. Потолок остановился. Тошнота постепенно отступала.  
– Так чего ты боишься? – Джинджер вытряхнул из формы в стакан оплывшие квадратики льда.  
– Я много раз допрашивал спонтанных убийц, перед тем, как отправить в психушку – они все говорили что-то тоже по-своему логичное. Скорее рано, чем поздно, я превращусь в такого же кукольника. Или размозжу кому-нибудь голову битой. Или угоню грузовик, чтоб сбить на полной скорости.  
– Тебе надо уехать отсюда.  
– Я болен. Этой же самой хренью, что у всех них. Мне плохо – уже давно – и скоро это совсем невозможно будет скрывать. Я зачем-то рассказал об этом… – Франк запнулся, – отцу, а не надо было. Но мне просто хотелось, чтобы хоть кому-то было не все равно.  
Лед в стакане звякнул. Франк повернулся на звук. Джинджер перекинул одну ногу через морду лошади и встал, поставив джин на сиденье.  
– А хочешь, – он пихнул руки в карманы, лошадка покачнулась, но стакан устоял, – я побуду для тебя… куклой?  
Франк посмотрел ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что понял все правильно.  
– Ты еще и сам работаешь?  
– Все когда-то начинают, – рассмеялся Джинджер.  
– Нет. Не хочу, – ответил Франк и сел на кровати.  
– Я умею молчать и лежать очень тихо.  
– Нет.  
– Мы могли бы выключить свет…  
– Мой ответ «нет», Джинджер.  
– Я понял, – без тени видимой обиды улыбнулся он. – Но это значит, что твое «мне все равно» – легкое преувеличение?  
– Мне все равно. Но я не сплю с теми, кого знаю. Это все меняет. Мне нужен просто… человек. По возможности, лишенный для меня характера и внешности – обезличенный, – он пожал плечами. – Прости.  
– Ерунда, все нормально. Я люблю отказы.  
– Правда? – удивился Франк. – За что, интересно?  
– Хорошо мотивируют. Любой отказ – всегда вызов. – Джинджер вынул руки из карманов и вздохнул. – Что ж, ладно. Опыт захлопывания твоей двери у меня уже есть. Не потеряюсь.  
– Я тебя провожу.  
На пороге Джинджер остановился.  
– Не думаю, что твоему отцу все равно.  
– Откуда тебе знать?  
– Грауберг очень трезвомыслящий человек, возможно, поэтому…  
– С чего ты взял, что речь о Грауберге? Он мне не отец.  
Джинджер замолчал и посмотрел на него.  
Вот идиот, вяло обругал себя Франк, говорить с ним, как со случайным попутчиком.  
– И что… многие так считают?  
– Полагаю все, кто видел вас вместе.  
– Он мне не отец, – повторил Франк. – Кстати о твоих знакомствах. Ты знаешь Переса с канала «Закат»? Он владелец клубной карты.

– Никто, босс. Совсем никто. Вообще все мимо. Я поднял заявления за восемь месяцев по Фивам: все районы, все сектора. Вытащил в морг всех до единого заявителей, но ни одна «кукла» не опознана. Как такое может быть?  
Скамейка в сквере была влажной, они положили на сиденье газеты, но пиджак и рубашка на спине у Франка промокли.  
– Семь человек погибли в течение короткого периода времени. И ни один не опознан. Ни родственников, ни друзей, ни имущества, которое кто-нибудь мог получить по наследству, ни прислуги, ни домовладельцев, которым не заплатили по счетам? И все каналы об этом молчат.  
Франк откинул голову назад и смотрел в темное, прописанное влагой небо.  
– Спасибо, Диззи. Ты молодец.  
– Разве так может быть, босс? – Диззи вскочил и суетливо бегал вокруг, размахивая несуразно длинными руками. На них украдкой оглядывались шедшие в участок детективы. Узнавали его издалека и шарахались, обходя их скамейку по газону.  
– Ты говорил со своим соседом о Пересе?  
– Да послал он меня культурно. Сосед этот, – Диззи в сердцах сплюнул на асфальт. Франк поморщился: сержантова школа. – Знает он его, но говорить не хочет. Похоже, личность-то он в их кругах известная. Только вот чем, почему они все так? Что-то тут нечисто.  
В кармане пиджака завибрировал телефон. Номер не определился.  
– Слушаю.  
– Лейтенант Франк?  
– Да.  
– Это Перес, журналист с канала «Закат». Вы ведь хотели меня видеть? Я мог бы уделить вам время.  
Марево сумеречного вечера растворилось почти до полной ясности.  
– Когда и где?  
– Бар «Ратон», если не возражаете, – голос на том конце линии непонятно усмехнулся. – Через час вам удобно?  
– Я буду там через час.

Ощущения дежа вю не возникло, хотя за стойкой снова был Юлиус – все такой же хмуро-немногословный. Правда, на этот раз прежнего ледяного холода от него не чувствовалось. Да и теперь Франк заметил, что бармен вообще не сильно старался обаять публику. Юлиус кивнул ему на столик в углу. Прожекторы опять подсвечивали дымный танцпол, оставляя ниши посетителей в полумраке, и кроме темного силуэта в пол-оборота к выходу Франк ничего не разглядел.  
Пересекая дансинг, он поймал себя на том, что ищет глазами Джинджера. Но Джинджера в зале не было. На галерее второго этажа, у перил, стоял только лысый Радек, который, заметив его взгляд, приветственно махнул рукой и приторно улыбнулся.  
Музыка была та же, но, как и во второй раз, джаз не радовал, не успокаивал, а взвинчивал нервное напряжение и мешал сосредоточиться. Франк мысленно отсчитывал плитки пола, по которым шел, стараясь не наступать на стыки.  
Один, два, три, четыре…  
– Дело об убийствах на Ридс официально ведет другой детектив. Я отстранен до результатов проверки.  
– Я знаю. В данный момент мне нет дела до убийств на Ридс.  
Если кому и подходило негласное звание, которым с незапамятных времен наградили новостийщиков в Фивах, так это Пересу. Он был по-настоящему похож на крысу – тощий и сутулый, с заостренным подбородком и крючковатым носом, одетый в отвратительный дешевом костюм, он сильно отличался от той самой, «деловой», публики Ратона. И тем не менее отталкивающего впечатления он не производил – возможно, острый взгляд, выдающий ум, и какое-то внутреннее достоинство делали свое дело.  
– Тогда зачем вы позвонили? И почему мне?  
– Вы человек, на которого мне было любопытно посмотреть. Все, что я о вас знаю…  
– Вы обо мне знаете? – удивился Франк. – Откуда?  
Перес устало поморщился.  
– Я журналист, лейтенант. Не задавайте пустых вопросов, не получите пустых ответов. Так вот, – дотошно вернулся он к начатой фразе. – Все, что я знал, характеризовало вас как человека способного, честного и неравнодушного. Все по отдельности не редкость, но вместе... Если быть откровенным, я просто хотел убедиться, что вы действительно стоящее приобретение. У меня нет к вам вопросов, но ради возможности проверить я готов ответить на ваши. Что-то подсказывает мне, что они у вас есть.  
Перед ним на столе стояла чашка с черным кофе. Пальцы у Переса были крупные, но усохшие, суставы, обтянутые желтоватой кожей, казались распухшими. Что-то в его руках и осунувшемся сером лице напомнило Франку «кукол» с Ридс.  
– Вы знакомы с майором Граубергом?  
– Разумеется, – снова почти раздраженно процедил Перес.  
– Если то, о чем вы говорите, касается городского… – он попытался найти нейтральное слово, – переустройства, то… – мысли ускользали, – я должен сказать, что я его не поддерживаю. Я буду голосовать против Красной линии и вообще…  
– Вы плохо выглядите и отвратительно говорите, лейтенант. Вы больны или это ваше обычное состояние?  
– Болен, – растерянно признался Франк. – Я немного… простужен. Но я могу собраться.  
– Было бы здорово. – Перес нервно покрутил чашку на блюдце. В его пальцах она казалась миниатюрной. – Если у вас есть ко мне вопросы, задавайте их прямо. То, что интересно мне, я увижу без помощи. И для начала: я тоже против проекта Красная линия, если это вас интересовало.  
– Хорошо, я попробую, – кивнул Франк. – Учредителем вашего медиахолдинга значится Нойер Фарма. Зачем фармацевтической компании канал, который вещает на Фактории?  
– Фармацевтической компании он и не нужен. – Франк успел подумать, что такого рода ответы ему очень многое дадут, но Перес продолжил. – А вот для ее первого владельца и основателя Нойера холдинг был важным проектом.  
– Вы знали Нойера лично?  
– Да. Нойер был великим человеком. Талантливый ученый. Биохимик, медик, психиатр. Разносторонняя личность и лидер по натуре, успеха добивался во всем, за что бы ни брался. Полковник – лучший вариант из возможных сейчас, но в сравнении Нойером уступает по всем статьям. Если б нужно было выбирать, в чьи руки отдавать Фивы тогда, я не сомневался бы в выборе. Но тогда было не время.  
Голос у Переса был сухим и резким, а тон – по-журналистски безапелляционным.  
– Вы это всерьез? – спросил Франк. – Про одни руки?  
– Конечно.  
– Это безумие. Единовластие – это гибель, неужели вы этого не понимаете?  
– Вы так же, как и все, боитесь набора звуков? Произнесите его вслух – это не страшно. Диктатура – только слово, значение которого измазано черным. А за что? Лишь за то, что иная форма правления лишит стадо тупоголовых ослов свободы выбрать цвет своего загончика? Вы всерьез дорожите этими бессмысленными референдумами, на которые уходит куча денег? Которые можно было бы потратить с пользой. Полагаете ценностью толпу профессиональных бездельников, не разбирающихся ни в чем, но сующих свой нос везде? Любое техническое решение должен принимать тот, кто работает на своем месте, сам. Для принятия любого стратегического достаточно одного человека с хорошими мозгами и совестью.  
– Любая власть развращает…  
– Я знаю эту заезженную цитату, – перебил Перес раздраженно. – Любые слова отражают лишь образ мысли и наклонности говорящего. Чем больше людей находят их верными, тем дальше они от истины. Но то, что верно для большей части людей, большая часть любого социума – стоячее болото, ничего не значит для единиц. Я знал Нойера – у него были и власть, и деньги, и влияние. Но такого кристального в намерениях и честного человека я не встречал.  
– Нойер мертв.  
– К сожалению. У него был рак. Но и Полковник, и ваш… – в последний момент он остановился, но Франка все равно передернуло, – куратор Грауберг, при всем его нескрываемом снобизме, очень достойные и проверенные временем люди. Способные принимать решения и нести за них личную ответственность. Страшна диктатура всеобщей ограниченности, которую мы имеем на данный момент и привыкли именовать демократией. И если ничего не изменить сейчас, потом будет поздно – Фивы погибнут раньше, чем можно ожидать. Разве вы не видите, что происходит?  
Щеки Переса покрылись лихорадочно ярким румянцем, глаза болезненно блестели.  
– Были когда-нибудь в Двуглавой? – Франк помотал головой. – Но слышали, что там творится?  
Чужаков из Двуглавой в Фивах и верно боялись и обходили стороной. Рассказы о тамошних нравах ходили довольно жуткие.  
– Я был, дважды – в молодости, на заре ее славы, и год назад по делам. Контраст меня поразил. Той Двуглавой, что я видел когда-то, больше нет. Из города прекрасных садов, академий и университетов, он превратился в город заплеванных торговых рядов, трактиров и борделей. Уродливые удовольствия, ничтожные потребности, стремительное вырождение, грязь и убожество жизни. Они гниют изнутри, и скорость их деградации пугает. Я не хочу для Фив такого будущего. А мы сейчас с точностью повторяем их путь.  
– С деньгами Фармы Нойер мог получить любой район. Почему он зарегистрировал канал, вещающий на Фактории?  
– Потому что нельзя было зарегистрировать канал, который не вещает никуда.  
– Не вещает никуда? – переспросил Франк.  
– «Закат» задумывался как координационный медиацентр, – Перес постучал ложечкой о блюдце. – Вы ведь тоже считаете идиотизмом разброд и шатания в сфере масс-медиа? Право на информацию – это право на всю ее полноту, доступную каждому в любой точке города. А до недавнего времени Фивы были похожи на лоскутное одеяло: в каждом секторе своя правда и свая картина мира.  
– Значит, последняя шумиха на всех каналах в унисон – это плод вашей «координации»?  
– Оставьте свою иронию. Все, что было сказано – правда. Полиция в нынешнем ее виде не способна ни на что, беззаконие или бездействие – две ее ипостаси.  
Франк еще раз окинул взглядом зал. За танцующими изредка мелькала фигура Юлиуса, наливающего кому-то выпивку и смешивающего коктейли, на втором этаже так и дежурил Радек. За соседним столиком целовалась парочка. Франк вспомнил Маричку.  
– А зачем вам нож?  
– Что? – Перес недоуменно посмотрел на него. – Какой еще нож?  
– Большой, с красной рукояткой, похожий на мачете. Я был в вашей квартире на Ридс, – Франк повернулся к нему, – незаконно, разумеется, и видел его в ящике на кухне.  
– На Ридс? – немного растерянно повторил Перес. – Вот как? Я снимаю несколько квартир, так удобнее. Вы подозреваете меня? Я уже сказал на допросе в участке: я не был знаком с человеком из той квартиры, мои апартаменты расположены в другом крыле строения. Я никогда с ним не сталкивался, а у люка оказался из привычного журналистского любопытства.  
– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.  
– Я не помню ничего про этот нож. Наверно, я купил его когда-то. Но я редко готовлю, поэтому вполне мог забыть об этом.  
– В соседнем секторе недавно убили проститутку, – сказал Франк. – Забили битой в общественном туалете. Ее звали Магдала. Или Маричка. Ничего об этом не знаете?  
Перес брезгливо поморщился и покачал головой.  
– Нет. Интересно, насколько выборочным бывает сочувствие. Ни один из соседних секторов, если я не путаю, не входит в состав вашей территории.  
– Не путаете.  
Перес покопался в карманах пиджака и вытащил на стол смятую купюру.  
– Что ж, я составил свое впечатление о вас, лейтенант. Разговор мне больше не интересен. Если у вас есть еще вопросы, можете задать один. На все остальные я буду отвечать только в официальном порядке.  
– Почему вы против Красной линии?  
Перес замолчал на полминуты, потер узкий подбородок.  
– Я говорил, что восхищался Нойером? Я пришел в движение из-за него и остался ради общего дела после его смерти, но с некоторыми последними идеями я не согласен – и знаю, что Нойер был бы против тоже. Он считал, что власть обязана пресекать и контролировать антиобщественное поведение…  
– Но она не имеет права контролировать процессы, протекающие в нервных системах и телах свободных людей, – закончил Франк.


	9. Chapter 9

Каин, Каин, где брат твой, Авель?

– Ты ведь знаешь, кто основал первый город, Франк. Внутри каждого из нас течет его кровь, на всех – оттиск его печати. Как думаешь, может выйти что-то дельное из затеи убийцы и ничтожества?  
– По тебе и не скажешь, что ты так религиозен.  
Без стакана в руках Джинджер смотрелся непривычно. В свете торшера глаза у него оказались не темно-карими, а ореховыми, а волосы отливали рыжиной. Франк подумал, что ни разу не видел его в одной и той же одежде, при всей ее позерской затрапезности. Джинджер усмехнулся.  
– А ты меньше смотри, больше слушай.  
– Я все равно никуда отсюда не денусь.  
– Почему?  
– Не вижу смысла бежать. Куда бы ты ни уехал, ты притащишь туда с собой свою скуку, а я свою болезнь. – Франк поставил пепельницу на пол, посередине между ними, и Джинджер протянул руку, чтобы стряхнуть пепел. – Ты знал, что одни считают возбудитель рафании микроорганизмом, а другие – спорами? В любой точке мира я буду помнить, что в моем мозгу то ли копошатся амебы, то ли прорастает плесень.  
– Нет никакой рафании, не существует – выдумка. Тебе просто плохо здесь, вот и все. Ты загибаешься. Тебе нужно оставить Фивы.  
– Как все просто.  
Джинджер приподнялся на полу и сел ровно.  
– Я был на Побережье всего один раз, но мне хватило, чтобы понять: в Фивах нет и не будет жизни. Фивы – склеп. Некрополь. А там море, Франк. В солнечные дни оно искрит белыми бликами, в пасмурные – сливается с небом на линии горизонта, а ночью темное и кажется бездонным. Там всегда ветер. И воздух другой – соленый и свежий.  
Когда Джинджер говорил о Побережье, он терял свою расслабленность, весь подбирался, вытягиваясь вверх. Глаза его светлели, и даже голос становился глуше.  
– Звучит здорово. Но если ты посмотришь на мой дом, то заметишь, что я не очень похож на того, кто ценит солнце, ветер и свежий воздух.  
Джинджер помолчал, глубоко затянулся и длинной струей выдохнул дым.  
– Отсюда надо бежать. Еще немного – и будет поздно. Неужели ты не видишь, что происходит вокруг?  
– Неужели падение нравов и разложение?  
Франк подумал, что почти привык к этим визитам. К их разговорам без долгих подводок и внезапным сменам тем. К возможности не просчитывать, не соответствовать и не оправдываться. Джинджер стал в его доме чем-то вроде деревянной лошади, на которую сейчас опирался – по случайности оказался, смотрелся дико и неуместно, но стал частью.  
– Воистину Апокалипсис близится, если сутенер из низкопробного бара начинает рассуждать о всеобщей моральной деградации и предрекать всем скорую гибель.  
Джинджер рассмеялся.

Лейтенант Хэмиш стоял на крыльце участка и улыбался ему. На всякий случай, Франк все же обернулся по сторонам, но больше во дворе никого не было.  
– Лейтенант Франк! Слава Богу, вы пришли. Вас уже ждут.  
– Ждут? – Франк вскинул руку и взглянул на часы. – Но мне назначено…  
– Нет-нет, все верно, и вы точны, просто все уже собрались в кабинете капитана.  
Улыбок Франк не любил – улыбки коллег были дурным знаком. Он шел под их вспышками по коридору, как сквозь палочный строй. Кто-то протягивал ему руку для рукопожатия, кто-то даже похлопал его по плечу. Франк поежился.  
Капитан встал со своего места, когда он вошел.  
Что это был за цирк? Его собирались взять под арест? За спиной хлопнула дверь, и он вздрогнул.  
– Поздравляем вас, лейтенант Франк. Все недоразумения остались позади. Все обвинения в ваш адрес были признаны безосновательными, ваши действия полностью соответствовали букве и духу закона. Все подозрения по делу об убийстве госпожи Магдалы сняты.  
– Вы нашли убийцу? – повернулся к Хэмишу Франк.  
– Дело ведется, – снова улыбнулся тот. – Но что касается вас – несколько посетителей клуба «Ратон» дали показания, которые полностью подтверждают ваши слова. Ваше алиби безоговорочно доказано.  
– Вы можете приступать к делам, как только выйдете из этого кабинета, – вернулся к своему месту капитан.  
– Спасибо, – неуверенно произнес Франк.  
– Мы очень рады, что все так быстро разрешилось, – сказал председатель комиссии.  
Все ее члены по очереди пожали ему руку.  
– Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, – на автомате бормотал он.  
За дверью грузный Карпач по-простому сунул ему в руки папку.  
– Если честно, к твоим заморочкам на Ридс я даже не приступал. Мы с парнями сами зашиваемся в неопознанных трупах по всей территории. С разным почерком. А теперь еще под прицелом крыс. Тьфу.  
– Неопознанных? – среагировал Франк.  
– Да, дел по горло. И даже заявлений о пропаже не сыскать. Черт меня дернул продлить контракт еще на год, сидел бы уже себе на пенсии. – Он покачал головой и пошел к себе.  
Имбирный Хвост сидел на подоконнике и курил, стряхивая пепел в открытую форточку. По стеклу сползали дорожки воды.  
– Я рад за тебя, – на появление Франка он, как и прежде, не повернулся. – И уверен, что ты никого ни о чем не просил. Но, сказать по правде, именно такие вещи меня всегда и бесили.  
– Что происходит?  
– Только не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь.  
Франк положил дело на край стола.  
– Нет, я… понимаю. Но… не так чтобы до конца.  
– От хорошей глушилки в машине иногда может быть и вред. Ты нарушаешь собственное право на информацию. А с ней иногда все становится яснее. – Сержант затушил сигарету и щелчком отправил окурок за окно. – Расклад меняется довольно стремительно. Все каналы гонят одно и то же – разными словами, конечно. Каждое убийство всплывает во всех подробностях, в городе разве что не паника, даже уличные задергались. «Нынешняя система устарела», «реалии диктуют» и все такое прочее. В общем, в ближайшее время полиция, скорее всего, будет реорганизована. Грауберг скоро станет вторым человеком в городе, а тебя в кулуарах все прочат в наши будущие биг-боссы. Биг-боссы тех, кто останется, конечно, – поправился он. – Вот они и подсуетились.  
– Чушь. – Франк опустился на стул. – Я никуда из отдела не уйду.  
Сержант хмуро посмотрел на него.  
– Ну и дурак.  
– Босс! – Диззи широко распахнул дверь, и за его спиной, в глубине коридора, Франк заметил знакомый силуэт. – Я так рад, что вы снова с нами. У меня хорошие новости…  
– Погоди, Диззи. – Франк встал из-за стола и направился за дверь. – Пять минут. Я сейчас вернусь.  
Он быстро выскочил в коридор и почти пробежал до конца этажа, взлетел по лестнице – всюду на него сыпались чьи-то дружеские похлопывания, лучистые взгляды, рукопожатия. На какой-то момент ему показалось, что он потерял того, за кем шел. Но в пролете лестницы на третьем этаже он ухватил взглядом спину и двинулся наверх.  
В последний момент Франк почти уверился, что перепутал его с кем-то другим, но все же окликнул:  
– Констебль Барт?  
Тот остановился и медленно обернулся.  
– О, лейтенант Франк, – он улыбнулся Франку как обычно, приветливо и чуть смущенно. – Как вы узнали меня?  
На третьем этаже народу было не так много, здесь располагались отделы участковых криминалистов – теперь многих из них уже перевели в Лабораторию Управления, в единый центр.  
– Можем поговорить? – Франк кивнул ему на банкетку у одного из опустевших кабинетов. Барт подошел и аккуратно сел, поддернув брючины.  
– Как вам здесь работается, Барт? – спросил Франк. – Вы уже освоились? Нашли друзей среди коллег?  
– Спасибо, господин лейтенант, все замечательно, – Барт даже польщенно покраснел. – Я, правда, не очень компанейский человек.  
– Не скучаете по старому месту?  
– Ну что вы. Мне здесь некогда скучать, – констебль положил руки на колени. Ни один его палец не дрогнул.  
– Я тут выяснил, где и кем вы работали раньше.  
– Вот как? Зачем же? – приподнял брови Барт. – Если бы я мог предположить, что вам будет интересно, рассказал бы все сам.  
– Вы, оказывается, не надзиратель, а медбрат.  
Он рассмеялся.  
– Какой из меня медбрат, что вы. Просто штатные единицы должны соответствовать статусу учреждения. А по сути, надзиратель и есть.  
– И работали вы, – продолжил Франк, – в экспериментальном блоке тюремной клиники. Где лечили убийц со спонтанным бешенством.  
– Пытались лечить, – осторожно, но невозмутимо поправил его констебль. – А еще «спонтанное бешенство» – это только в новостях так говорят. По-научному называется «острая стадия эрготизма». Хотя и это тоже условно, потому что…  
– Потому что ученые расходятся во мнениях.  
– Так точно, – по уставу ответил Барт.  
Франк оглядел его. Констебль казался таким несуразным и чужеродным в этом месте. Он выпадал из картинки, не вписывался ни в длинный коридор с галереей массивных дверей, ни в суету снующих мимо детективов, ни в полицейскую мишуру из униформы, знаков различия, табличек со званиями.  
– Вы никогда не задумывались об избирательности сочувствия, констебль?  
– О чем? – чуть наклонился к нему Барт.  
– Это когда читаешь книгу и к середине начинаешь болеть почему-то не за правильного парня, а за главного злодея.  
– Я мало читал книжек, господин лейтенант, – констебль сконфуженно улыбнулся.  
– Или когда пропускаешь визит в больницу к собственной матери, чтоб отвезти чью-то чужую за покупками.  
– У меня нет друзей. – Улыбка его потихоньку гасла, становясь неуверенной и едва заметной. – Ко мне редко обращаются за помощью.  
– Или жалеешь десятку на благотворительность, но с легкостью отдаешь сотню мошеннику… Или привязываешься к тем, к кому должен испытывать отвращение.  
Барт молчал, выжидающе глядя на него.  
Франк откинулся к стене.  
– Вам не было страшно, Барт?  
– Чего же бояться? – тихо сказал он. – Большую часть времени они были изолированы в палатах.  
– Вам не было страшно, Барт, – повторил Франк, – стоять на пороге собственной квартиры во время обыска? У вас железные нервы. Ведь любой проходящий мимо мог опознать вас. А вы сбежали, только когда появилась Маричка.  
– Какой собственной квартиры?  
– Вас всегда беспокоит точность формулировок, я забыл. Не собственной, конечно. Съемной. На Ридс, дом двадцать пять, строение два.  
– Вы что-то…  
– Знаете, где можно абсолютно точно найти отпечатки пальцев хозяина жилья? – перебил его Франк.  
– Дверные ручки? Столовые приборы? Посуда? – растерянно отвечал Барт.  
– Что вы, Барт. Мимо. К этому всему мог прикасаться любой приходящий, – Франк вздохнул и выдержал паузу. – Лампочки. Никто не меняет перегоревшие лампочки в квартире, кроме живущего в ней.  
– Чушь, – медленно помотал головой Барт, – чушь, я ни разу… – он замолчал, посмотрел на Франка и почти сразу тихо рассмеялся.  
Смех его не был нервным или испуганным, он был тем же, спокойно-располагающим смехом констебля Барта. Милого и немного наивного парня, оказавшегося не на своем месте.  
Франк тоже улыбнулся.  
– За пять месяцев ни одна лампочка не перегорела? Какое везение.  
– Глупо, да? – констебль вытер ладони о форменные брюки.  
– Не так чтобы умно.  
– Но вы ведь все равно ничего не докажете, господин лейтенант, – покачал он головой.  
Франк поднялся и пару раз прошелся вдоль скамьи, а потом встал напротив Барта.  
– Все можно доказать, констебль. И я смогу это сделать. Человек всегда оставляет следы – и найти их несложно, проблема обычно в том, что не знаешь, что именно искать. А когда знаешь точно... Они обещали вам безнаказанность? Они вас обманули. Я найду эксперта – хоть один да не пойдет на сделку с совестью – и докажу, что куклы – ваших рук дело. Но я знаю другое. – Франк посмотрел сверху вниз на опустившего голову констебля. – Вы их не убивали.  
Он опустился на корточки. Барт поднял голову. Их лица оказались напротив.  
– Множественные следы инъекций на руках говорят, что их пытались лечить, и довольно долго. Но безуспешно. Все зашло в тупик. Новые поступления больных после каждого сезона. Переполненные палаты. Нехватка специалистов. За последние три года экспериментальный блок разросся с половины одного этажа тюремной клиники до четырех и занимает теперь большую ее часть. Куда их девать, если смертная казнь под запретом? Убойная доза барбитуратов – это очень гуманное решение. Я видел, что документы по всем в порядке – они «умирали» в течение года, будучи живыми: кто от сердечного приступа, кто от воспаления легких, кто от последствия перелома шейки бедра. Но этого было недостаточно, ведь можно было выжать из уничтожения преступников пользы по максимуму. Почему бы не создать с их помощью панику и истерию в городе. Убийства теперь происходят и в межсезонье. Их становится больше, они становятся все изощреннее. Город нуждается в спасении. Городу нужен референдум. Городу нужен герой и правитель-реформатор.  
– Зачем вы мне все это рассказываете?  
Франк положил руку ему на запястье.  
– Вы никого не убивали. Вы избавлялись от трупов, потому что вам приказывали. Вы имитировали убийства. И вам было… плохо одному. Ваши куклы спасали вас от точки. Если вы дадите показания, я докажу, что вы не убийца.  
– Меня всегда с кем-то путают, – прошептал Барт ему в лицо.  
– Этого больше не будет, – сказал Франк. – Вы дадите показания, вас покажут в новостях, о вас напишут все издания, ваше фото выложат в сети. Все будут узнавать вас.  
Барт улыбнулся.  
… Когда он вернулся в кабинет, Диззи едва не выпрыгнул из-за стола ему навстречу.  
– Босс! Все изменилось с опознанием. Два человека из тех, кто приходил тогда в морг, перезвонили и сказали, что, возможно, ошиблись. Стресс, морг, трупные изменения. А еще в двадцать второй участок поступило заявление, мужик только освободился из тюрьмы и ищет пропавшую полгода назад сестру. По описанию очень похожа на одну из наших «кукол».  
– Диззи, – резко одернул его сержант.  
– Что? – не понял капрал.  
Франк обернулся.  
В дверях отдела стоял констебль Барт.  
– Вы во многом так трогательно наивны, господин лейтенант. Вы мне всегда очень нравились. Я передумал.  
– Чего вы хотите? – угрюмо спросил его Имбирный Хвост.  
– Дать признательные показания, конечно.

Франк не знал, почему так не любит звонить ему сам. Он стоял в сквере уже минут десять, оттягивая время, и поэтому не сразу заметил, что еще, помимо необходимости нажать кнопку, вызывает неприятно тянущее чувство внутри.  
А потом понял. Ветра не было. Воздух намертво встал.  
Не шелестели листья на деревьях, не двигались ветки, вода в пруду застыла идеальным зеркалом, повисли вымпелы на флагштоках моста  
Трубка в руке неожиданно отозвалась далеким голосом – он машинально нажал кнопку вызова – и он поднес ее к уху.  
– Я ждал твоего звонка.

… Они сидят в Мандарине за тем же столиком. Только Ориентал-парк в огромном окне потух и утратил цвета. Звуки. Тепло. Рамы закупорены, кондиционер гудит где-то за спиной. Если что-то и есть хорошего в сезонах – так это исчезновение солнечного света. Границы времени стираются. Утро, день, вечер – все сливается в единую серую массу без контрастов и переходов.  
– Неужели ты не видишь, что происходит вокруг? – медленно произносит Грауберг.  
– Что? – спрашивает Франк.  
– Наступает наше время, Франк. Время совершенно иное. Если хочешь – новая веха в истории Фив. Время действовать: исправлять ошибки, менять, усовершенствовать, строить, улучшать. В ближайшее время в наших руках окажется наконец механизм прямого воздействия, реальные рычаги управления. Какие возможности появятся у тех, кто хочет работать. Мы сможем вдохнуть жизнь в этот умирающий город, остановить это сползание в никуда. Ты можешь многое сделать, ты можешь принести пользу. Очистить город от всего ненужного.  
– Очистить? – очнулся Франк. – Ну да, конечно.  
Грауберг, как всегда, выглядит идеально, а у Франка мокрый пиджак, грязь на брюках у ботинок и он так давно не был в парикмахерской.  
– Если тебе есть что сказать, говори прямо.  
– Мой ответ «нет».  
Грауберг замолкает и пьет вино, медленными глотками, смотрит долго и пристально. Когда-то такие взгляды заставляли Франка мучительно сжиматься в пружину, а сейчас даже не смущают.  
– Почему?  
Франк трет виски, чтобы собраться.  
– Я никогда не был… гуманистом, мне казалось это смешно. Человек слишком ничтожен, чтобы стоять на пьедестале. Жизнь любого далеко не высшая ценность. Есть вещи поважнее. Вы убивали неизлечимо больных убийц в обход закона? Ну что ж. Кто вас за это осудит? Я сам никогда не был против смертной казни для таких людей.  
– Слава Богу, здравомыслие в тебе все-таки осталось, – вернул бокал на стол майор.  
– Вопрос всегда в границах и мере. Вы имитируете вместо казней убийства? Логично. Все должно содействовать благу. Находите людей, готовых оговаривать себя? Вы не виноваты, они сами этого хотят. Провоцируете панику среди жителей? Для их же безопасности. Будут осторожнее. Определяете этим нужный исход референдума по глобальной системе слежения под видом датчиков безопасности? Господи, чего бояться тому, кому нечего скрывать?  
– О чем ты, Франк?  
– О Марше. И Маричке. – Охлажденный кондиционером воздух был сухим и колючим. Франк расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и ослабил галстук. – На каком этапе этой софистики идет сбой?  
– Кто эти Марша и Маричка, я ровным счетом ничего о них не знаю.  
– Наш криминалист и проститутка из борделя в Холлоу.  
– Франк, – Грауберг брезгливо морщится. – Твой образ жизни меня разочаровывает.  
– Избирательность сочувствия, – говорит сам себе Франк, – это когда тебя оставляет равнодушным зверское убийство жены твоего коллеги, но ты не можешь пережить, что пятнадцатилетней девчонке, которую ты видел один раз в жизни, разбили голову битой.  
– О Господи! Неужели ты считаешь, что я могу иметь отношение к чему-то подобному?  
На них оборачивается официантка. Нурия, вспоминает ее имя Франк, Нурия. Грауберг улыбается ей успокаивающе.  
– Нет, конечно, нет.  
– Ты расследуешь дело? Расследуй! Ты ищешь настоящего убийцу – так найди его. Неужели ты считаешь, что от тебя когда-нибудь потребуются ложь или подтасовки? Если так – ты слишком плохо меня знаешь.  
– Ты встречался в Ратоне с человеком по имени Барт?  
– Не помню человека с таким именем. Но возможно, что да, – он пожимает плечами. – Мне не нравится Ратон как заведение, но оно было выбрано как координационный центр по нескольким причинам. Я встречался там со многими людьми. А кто этот Барт?  
– Человек, который умеет делать из мертвых людей кукол.  
Франку кажется, что он снова коснется его руки, но Грауберг кладет ладонь на рукав его пиджака.  
– Франк. С тобой все в порядке?  
– Нет, – Франк пытается подняться со стула, но майор удерживает его за руку. – Я болен. Это называется эрготизм. В острой стадии он лечится лошадиной дозой барбитуратов. Очень гуманно.  
– Франк. Я тебе уже объяснял, что…  
– Я понял вас еще тогда, майор. Не трудитесь.  
Он все же встает и идет к выходу.  
– Франк! – обычно неспешный майор почти сбегает за ним по ступенькам крыльца. – Твой отказ – это форма детской мести? Желание обратить на себя внимание?  
– Вы можете думать все, что вам захочется.  
От жасмина из аллеи тянет душным ароматом. В безветрии он кажется застоявшимся, тяжелым и спертым. Отдушка в квартире на Ридс была с жасминовым ароматом. Грауберг поднимает руку ко лбу.  
– Я никогда не оставлял тебя. Был рядом всегда. Направлял тебя и вел по жизни. Пусть издалека, но я пытался стать для тебя настоящим… – он сглатывает, – настоящим отцом.  
Франк так долго этого ждал. Так сильно этого хотел.  
Но теперь не чувствует ничего, кроме усталости и опустошения.  
– Я вас ни в чем и никогда не винил, майор.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? Что мы можем сделать? Барт шпарит все, как по-заученному: имена, даты, место и время знакомства, обстоятельства, как резал... – Хвост злился, это чувствовалось даже через трубку. – Что мне его, заткнуть? Нет, я могу, это не проблема. Но за нами теперь следят все крысы города. А каждое слово его подтверждается при проверке – вот, что главное. Администратор Ратона готов давать показания в суде аж по двум эпизодам: все видел, отметил, помнит, как сейчас.  
– Это который? Радек?  
– Да.  
Франк снова вздохнул.  
– Он оговаривает себя, Хвост. Ему привозили трупы казненных, а он лишь избавлялся от них.  
– Какой ты умный, лейтенант, – вспылил сержант. – Это ж золотая стена Академии, где нам, плебеям, – Франк не ответил, и Хвост замолчал, видимо, пожалев о грубости. – Он даже избавлялся от трупов не один.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– С того, что прихватил я тогда тот нож из квартиры Переса. И нашел парня из Лаборатории, который мне втихую все проверил. Официальной силы инфа иметь не будет, у них там сейчас такое началось – он сам себя боится. Но на ноже остались частицы крови и клеточные волокна последней из расчлененных жертв – парня, которого слили в унитаз.  
– О Господи, – выдохнул Франк. – Перес… И что нам с этим делать?  
– Затребовать официальный обыск на основании изменившихся обстоятельств и «найти» его в квартире?  
– Нам никто не позволит. С Переса и так вся шумиха началась.  
– Ты мог бы устроить это… как-нибудь. По другим каналам. Я же свои использую по полной.  
– Нет, – ответил Франк. – У нас с тобой разные каналы. Мои тут не годятся. Хотя…  
Мелькнула мысль, и Франк чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что номера Джинджера в списке контактов телефона нет. Он ни разу не звонил ему сам. Оставалось надеяться, что он все-таки записал его тогда на доске.  
– Так что? Оставим все, как есть?  
– Нет. Не оставим, – Франк крутанул руль, выворачивая на другую полосу, чтобы ехать к дому. – Я тебе перезвоню.  
… «Стилет» он бросил прямо у дорожки.  
Номер на доске был. Какое-то время Франк стоял, глядя на размашистую черную надпись, а потом все же набрал.  
– У тебя есть телефон и адреса Переса? У него ведь несколько квартир?

Через двадцать минут вместо звонка Франк услышал шум подъезжающего к дому автомобиля. Он вышел на крыльцо.  
Джинджер хлопнул дверцей машины, которая, вопреки предположениям Франка, оказалась вовсе не выпендрежным гоночным авто, а добротным «курсом» – правда, темно-красного цвета.  
– Ты мог просто позвонить.  
Джинджер поднялся по лестнице и протянул ему сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги.  
– В последнее время не люблю телефонных переговоров. Здесь номер и адреса трех его квартир. Кроме того, хотел заодно попрощаться.  
– Уезжаешь? Когда? – Даже теперь Франк все равно почувствовал что-то вроде тянущего сожаления.  
– Сегодня.  
– Что ж. Счастливо, – Франк пожал плечами, не зная, что еще добавить. Он бросил взгляд на листок в своих руках. – Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – усмехнулся Джинджер. – Не хочешь больше ничего сказать?  
Франк подумал и медленно помотал головой.  
Но неожиданно для себя все-таки не удержался, когда Джинджер понимающе кивнул и направился к машине:  
– Разве что спросить. – Тот обернулся. – Чем тебе так не нравилось имя Вебер?  
На темном влажном асфальте его бордовый «курс» со скругленным капотом и вымытым лобовым стеклом был похож на огромную глянцевую каплю с бликом.  
Джинджер постоял с полминуты, а потом снова поднялся по ступеням на крыльцо.  
– Зайдем в дом?  
… Франк не стал садиться. Джинджер тоже только остановился около своего обычного места.  
– Чем не нравилось имя?.. – переспросил он. – Ну хотя бы тем, что у меня его никогда и не было. Я был «сыном Нойера», «наследником Нойера», «учеником Нойера», «продолжателем» его дела... Я был приложением – хорошим, небесполезным, в чем-то даже усовершенствующим базовую модель – но приложением. Перепечаткой: издание второе, исправленное и дополненное. И все бы ничего. Бог с ним, с именем, велика ли потеря, но в один прекрасный момент я понял, что без собственного имени и жизни-то собственной мне тоже как-то не видать. – Он толкнул морду лошади от себя, и она мерно закачалась. – Вот я и решил начать с него. Сделал себе имя. Сменил род занятий. Место жительства. Мировоззрение.  
– Все это время ты врал мне.  
– В чем? – Джинджер посмотрел на него. – Я не говорил тебе только того, что тебе и не стоило знать, но я не врал. Что изменилось от того, что ты узнал? – Он вдруг улыбнулся: – Кстати. Не то чтобы я особенно шифровался, но что-то меня все же выдало?  
– Росчерк у тебя характерный, – сказал Франк. – Я видел документы в баре.  
Джинджер засмеялся.  
– Забавно. А я думал, ты все-таки меня вспомнил.  
– Вспомнил?  
– Ну да. Мы виделись в детстве. Как-то раз твой отец приходил вместе с тобой к нам домой. Тебе было лет двенадцать. Странно, но как только ты появился в баре, я сразу тебя узнал.  
Перед глазами Франка ярко вспыхнула картинка. Мрачный Нойер за длинным обеденным столом, пугающе молчаливая прислуга, несколько приборов и бокалов у тарелки, страх подвести и опозориться. Пацан напротив него давно поел и сидит очень ровно. «Если вы оба закончили обед, можете идти. Проводи гостя наверх, Эбс».  
– Эбс.  
– Точно. Материно прозвище, потом отец редко меня так называл.  
– Странно, что я мог забыть.  
– Мозг сам решает, какие воспоминания держать под рукой, а какие забрасывать на чердак. Так что изменилось?  
Франк молчал.  
– Мое мнение станет для тебя более авторитетным, если я скажу: уезжай? Если я спрошу: неужели ты не видишь, что происходит, ты задумаешься крепче?  
– А что, Эбс? Что происходит? – спросил Франк.  
Джинджер опустился на качалку.  
– Они скоро станут у власти. Нет, первая эйфория их «новой эпохи» могла бы даже развлечь меня. Но когда они начнут перегрызать друг другу глотки, я хочу быть очень далеко. Тебя сомнет сразу – Грауберг станет первым. Полковник продержится дольше. Но всем их светлым умным головам никогда не одолеть в конкурентной борьбе какого-нибудь никому сейчас неизвестного… Радека. И вот когда у власти окажутся Радеки…  
– И что тогда? Радеки всегда у власти. От них нет смысла бежать – они везде. Есть следящая за каждым Красная линии, или ее нет.  
– Красная линия не следилка, Франк. Красная линия – передатчик.  
– Передатчик? Как это?  
– Нет, следилкой он тоже может быть, но основное его назначение – воздействие на психику. В идеале – на психику озверевшего маньяка, готового убить. На практике… Я не знаю, что будет в итоге на практике. Это провальный проект отца, который я безуспешно пытался довести до ума. Я не знаю, кто работает над ним сейчас. И мне все равно. Я хочу оставить это гнилое место. Я отдал им все за свободу. Сначала ценой была Фарма. Потом – Ратон, превратившийся в место их сходок. А теперь я хочу избавиться от всего этого навсегда. Я уезжаю налегке. Мой багажник пуст. – Джинджер поднял голову и посмотрел на Франка снизу вверх. – Поедем вместе? Вот прямо сейчас, а? Говорят, на Побережье есть место, где сбываются мечты. Я хотел бы его найти.  
Франк засмеялся.  
– Господи. Ты же ученый, Эбс. Как ты можешь верить в такую ерунду?  
– Я сутенер из низкопробного бара, а они порой верят и не в такие вещи, – улыбнулся Джинджер. – Так не поедешь?  
– Прости, – покачал головой Франк. – Все не могут сбежать. Я из тех, кто остается. Я, наверно, не создан для свободы, поэтому не настолько ее люблю. Я вроде рабочего муравья – заточен под другое. Мне не станет хорошо, если я буду знать, что где-то засорилась канализация, и некому ее чистить.  
– Ладно, – Джинджер встал с лошади и потянулся. – Нам обоим пора.  
На крыльце он снова обернулся к Франку.  
– У одних действительно находят амебиаз мозга, у других – поражение спорами. Но у некоторых нет ничего. Мой отец искал возбудитель. И я его искал. Он до сих пор не найден, вот в чем правда. И найден не будет никогда. Потому что его нет.  
– А что есть?  
– Хочешь мое мнение?  
– Да.  
– Вырождение. Генетический сбой. Фивы замкнуты сами на себе слишком долго.  
– И со мной то же самое?  
– С тобой все в порядке. Относительно. Грауберг не мог жениться на твоей матери – она была его единокровной сестрой. Он сильно переживал и приводил тебя тогда к отцу, чтобы тот сделал генетический анализ. Тебе просто плохо в сезоны.  
Он пошел к машине.  
– У тебя правда пустой багажник?  
Джинджер щелкнул замком и поднял крышку.  
– Тогда подожди. – Франк вернулся в дом. Наверно, за все время он так никогда и не поднимал ее, потому что качалка оказалась на удивление легковесной. Он вышел на крыльцо и, видимо, выглядел своеобразно, потому что Джинджер расхохотался. – Можешь выкинуть где-нибудь по дороге?  
В отличие от багажника «стилета», багажник «курса» крупную игрушку вместил легко.  
– Я заберу ее с собой. И ты в расчете за ракушку.

Для поездки к Пересу они оба пересели в служебную, а «марина» и «стилет» Франка остались в гараже участка.  
– Он точно даст показания?  
– Он сказал, чтобы мы приехали. Сказал, что откроет нам правду. Не знаю. Он произвел на меня впечатление человека прямого и не склонного увиливать. Ума не приложу, зачем ему нужно было включаться в это неприглядное дело, но если он действительно избавлялся от трупов, то, скорее всего, верил в целесообразность этого для общего дела. Я не вижу другого мотива.

… Франк подумал, что если он в ближайшее время посетит еще одну квартиру в бараке этого типа, она начнут преследовать его во снах. Хвост постучал. За дверью была тишина.  
– Господин Перес!  
– Набери его номер, лейтенант.  
– Уже, – сказал Франк.  
Дребезжащая мелодия отозвалась из-за двери, Франк ждал, но трубку никто не снимал.  
– Сбежал, – констатировал Хвост. – Будем ломать.  
– Подожди, – ответил Франк.  
Круглая входная ручка повернулась и сдвинула язычок. Дверь была не заперта.  
В темной комнате ритмично хлопал вентилятор. В углу гудел кондиционер, выставленный градусов на семнадцать, не больше.  
Перес сидел в кресле у окна, откинув голову к мягкой спинке. Руки его спокойно лежали на подлокотниках. Казалось, он спал. На столе перед ним аккуратно были выложены жгут, блюдце со шприцом и крупный пустой пузырек.  
Сержант вытащил из кармана платок и осторожно поднял склянку.  
– Пентобарбитал натрия, – прочитал он.  
Вокруг стола на небольшом диване и втором кресле напротив Переса сидели три мертвые куклы с оплывшими восковыми лицами и скрюченными высохшими пальцами.  
– Здесь проводили, там встретят, – мрачновато пошутил сержант. – Я звоню в скорую и экспертам.  
– Я в тюрьму, – сказал Франк.  
…Он ехал через Круглую площадь. Фонари уже были включены, но подсветка не работала. «Освещение улиц переводится в режим экономии» – вспомнил он почти машинально какой-то отрывок из новостей. Влага все сильнее липла к коже, и ему уже казалось, что это не по лобовому стеклу, а по его лицу, по всему его телу пробивают вниз свои извилистые дорожки капли. Он включил фары. Дворники размеренно замелькали перед глазами.  
Их хлопки успокаивали. Их звук был похож на звук хлопающей от ветра ткани вымпелов на мосту.

– Меня всегда с кем-то путают, – тихо вздохнул Барт. – Профессии «палач» не может быть в штате медицинского учреждения. «Медбрат» – чем не замена?  
– Зачем вам нужно было его подставлять? – спросил Франк. – Вы подкинули ему этот нож?  
– Что вы, я и не думал об этом. Мы ведь даже не были знакомы. Он терпеть не мог присутствия кого-то еще в квартире, когда навещал своих… – захихикал Барт, – подопечных. Звонил по телефону с требованием освободить апартаменты к такому-то часу. Такой резкий, неприятный человек. Не люблю грубости, – виновато улыбнулся он Франку. – Вот я и уходил на это время к нему, я там и новости смотрел, и спал, и мылся, и готовил иногда – вот и прихватил как-нибудь ножик. А нож этот помню, конечно. Красивый такой, красный – сам его выбирал. Немного красного не помешает нашему серому городу, не правда ли, лейтенант Франк?  
– Это вы убили Маричку?  
– А кому ж еще? – он удивленно приподнял брови. – Мой просчет – мне и исправлять. Хорошая девочка, забавная такая… жалостливая, – Барт покивал и понял взгляд на него, – Не знаете, как они потом в таких… свиней превращаются, эти милые создания? Не переживайте, лейтенант, я от такой грязи ее спас, не надо о ней жалеть.  
Франк сглотнул.  
– А Марша?  
– Эксперт ваша? А вот этого я не знаю. – Барт даже поерзал от неловкости. – Это уже где-то еще искать надо. Там в Лаборатории свои дела теперь. Я ничем помочь тут не смогу.  
Франк опустил голову в ладони и выдохнул. Барт осторожно тронул его за плечо.  
– Так как? Меня уже показывали в новостях? Много? Теперь, говорят, все каналы вещают из одного центра где-то на Факториях, и если покажут – то на все Фивы. А я ведь и не знаю ничего, – он сокрушенно вздохнул. – Здесь, знаете, контингенту предварительного заключения новости смотреть запрещено. Вот жду не дождусь, когда же наконец суд.  
В узком окне комнаты допросов уже потемнело.  
– Каин, Каин, где брат твой, Авель? – произнес Франк.  
Барт улыбнулся.  
– Разве я сторож брату своему?


	10. Chapter 10

Знаете, как пахнет дождь?

Не ранневесенний, легкий и обещающий скорое счастье; не июльский проливной – теплый, щедрый и бесшабашный; не тот, который затягивает небо под самую осень и долго льет, смывая следы отгулявшего лета; не последний предзимний – скупой и обреченный.  
Дождь сезонный, приходящий с зараженных песчаников – тяжелый и мертвый.  
Он не пахнет ни мокрым бетоном стен, ни свежей зеленью, ни прибитой к асфальту пылью, ни палой гниющей листвой. Он не может взаимодействовать: смешиваться, пропитывать, растворять – он ни с чем не вступает в контакт, существуя по своим, неизвестным никому, законам.  
– Чем пахнет сезонный дождь?  
– А?  
Имбирный Хвост раздраженно оторвался от монитора, посмотрел на Франка, но, осознав вопрос, только выразительно поморщился и скрипнул зубами, возвращаясь к набивке отчета.  
– Помочь? Я уже заканчиваю свой.  
– Справлюсь. – Сержант задолбил по клавиатуре как-то особенно зло.  
– Дождь? – Диззи честно принюхался. – Да ничем вроде не пахнет.  
– Вот именно.  
Он не пахнет ничем. Он не улавливается обонянием. Он не годится для органов чувств, как все техногенное. Его шум безжизнен, как гул приборов, его капли не играют блеском, не подпрыгивают на мокром асфальте и не пускают в лужах пузыри. Его тускло-серые струи стекают по водосточным трубам, как слив канализации.  
Он бесплодный, инородный и враждебный.  
Франк нажал на распечатку и потянулся.  
– Капрал, отнесешь капитану на подпись?  
Диззи с готовностью кивнул, чуть не выхватил бумагу и выскочил за дверь.  
Имбирный Хвост откинулся к спинке кресла и, не поворачиваясь, спросил:  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Абсолютно.  
– У меня день рождения в пятницу.  
– Я помню.  
– Сначала не хотел справлять. Да Матео увольнительную дали в Академии. Капрал навязался, Карпач с парнями из шестого так и так придут… В общем-то и все.  
– В общем-то? – уточнил Франк.  
Сержант поерзал в кресле.  
– Беату позвал. Новенькую, из экономического. Пусть тут… освоится, что ли.  
Франк сдержанно покивал:  
– Правильно. Конечно, – но потом все же не сдержался и хмыкнул: – Пусть… освоится.  
Хвост тоже фыркнул.  
– Ладно тебе, перестань. Ты-то сможешь поехать?  
– Так ты меня... приглашаешь, что ли? – сообразил наконец Франк.  
– Да было б куда приглашать. После работы просто рванем все ко мне.  
Франк от неудобства пожал плечами и кивнул в знак согласия.  
– Вот и отлично.  
Дверь от щедрого размаха Диззи ударилась о стену.  
– Девяносто четыре процента к этому часу. К ночи, говорят, подсчет будет закончен. Но итог уже сейчас ясен.  
– А вводить в строй когда будут?  
– К осени обещают оснастить оборудованием первые экспериментальные зоны в Холлоу. Где обстановка хуже всего.  
Хвост опять оторвался и повернулся с креслом к Диззи.  
– Ты это, капрал – в пятницу решетку для барбекю не забудь.  
– Да помню я, помню.  
– Помнит он, – пробурчал Хвост. – Знаю я твое «помню». Запиши.

Воздух тронулся еще вчера утром. Первой шевельнулась самая мелкая листва на верхушках деревьев. Тонкие ветви дернулись неуверенно и боязливо. Потом движение подхватили кусты у дороги и ветки потолще, где-то хлопнули открытые окна.  
Франк выдохнул. Все. Начиналось. Начало – это уже почти хорошо. Оно всегда обещает конец.  
Зазвонил телефон.  
– Здравствуйте, лейтенант Франк. Мое имя Редз-Смиглы, мы с вами не знакомы. Я управляющий сети «Ратон» и юридический представитель ее владельца, господина Вебера. Вы были близко знакомы с ним?  
– Мы виделись мельком, когда-то в детстве, – ответил Франк и тут же осекся. – Вы сказали «были»?  
– Дело в том, что неделю назад он погиб – разбился в автомобильной аварии. Ваше имя упомянуто в завещании, поэтому вам необходимо лично…  
– Подождите. Как разбился?  
– Если вас интересует, я могу рассказать вам подробности, но это лучше сделать не сейчас, а после оглашения, на котором вам нужно присутствовать сегодня в семь часов вечера. Вы можете записать адрес? Я вам продиктую.  
… В затемненном кабинете офиса «Ратона» уже сидели пять человек. Единственным, кого он узнал, оказался Юлиус, который хмуро и без малейшего намека на удивление кивнул Франку, как знакомому, но к разговору его приветствие не располагало.  
– Недвижимое имущество, пункт семь, – монотонно читал адвокат. – Одноэтажный дом по адресу Фактории, десятый сектор, Вестлайн, строение пять завещаю господину Франку. Недвижимое имущество, пункт восемь…  
… Юлиус последним перед ним получил ключи от внедорожника. Франк дождался, когда он покинет офис, и пересел к столу. Редз-Смиглы снял очки и произнес с той же бесстрастной интонацией:  
– В минувшую субботу, на трассе двадцать в сторону Факторий автомобиль господина Вебера вылетел на полосу встречного движения и врезался в грузовик «Нарт», принадлежащий компании «Клайв и Клайв-джуниор». В результате лобового столкновения Вебер погиб на месте до приезда скорой помощи.  
– Опознание проводили? – спросил Франк.  
– Господин Вебер упоминал, что вы полицейский, – сказал Редз-Смиглы. – Его опознали родственники. Но я сопровождал их и лично могу подтвердить, а при необходимости и дать показания, что погибший действительно является господином Вебером.  
– Вы сказали о грузовике, но не упомянули машину господина Вебера. У него их было несколько, если я не ошибаюсь.  
– Не ошибаетесь, вы же слышали текст завещания. Он разбился на спортивном автомобиле марки «джиа» желтого цвета. Автомобиль восстановлению не подлежит. Он, соответственно, был исключен из завещания.  
Впрочем, как и бордовый «курс».  
Франк почувствовал, как его отпустило напряжение.  
– Спасибо.  
Редз-Смиглы передал ему пакет с ключами и осторожно пожал протянутую руку.  
– Если вы захотите осмотреть дом или, мало ли, въехать туда, – Рез-Смиглы с сомнением оглядел Франка, – вы можете сделать это в любое время. Но продать его, пока не оформлены документы, не сможете. Это будет сделано чуть позже.

Он поехал на Фактории в тот же день – вернее, почти в ночь.  
– Я вам очень не советую осматривать дом на этом автомобиле, – предупредил его Редз-Смиглы.  
Франк оставил «стилет» на стоянке и взял авто в прокате.  
Прямые широкие линии вместо кривых городских улиц были пустынны, словно все жители вымерли. Старого образца круглые фонари по обочинам работали в эконом-режиме и включались только при появлении на трассе автомобиля, отчего казалось, что свет бежит впереди, указывая ему дорогу. Тут было лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Здесь не было нагромождения развязок, не было нависающих сверху бетонных громад, как в секторах центра, не было скопления аляповатых частных домов, как в жилых районах, не было убогих многоквартирных бараков Холлоу. Дома здесь стояли на значительном расстоянии друг от друга, и каждый из них представлял собой странное, но уникальное зрелище. Франк не успевал оборачиваться на мелькающие справа и слева диковины. То схожее с курятником жилище на высоких сваях, то приземистая выбеленная мазанка с подобием купола вместо крыши, то нечто внушительное из необработанного камня.  
Франк уже с интересом гадал, каким может быть дом Джинджера. Он даже испытал что-то, похожее на детское ожидание неведомого подарка: что поутру найдется в изголовье?  
Дом оказался одноэтажным, с выходом на плоскую крышу, заменявшую террасу. Перед входом была открытая площадка с навесом, похожая на крыльцо. Перегородка внутри делила пространство на две комнаты – прообраз гостиной и спальни. На полу спальни валялся хороший матрас из «Глосса».  
Он включил свет единственной лампы и осмотрел дом.  
Сначала Франк сам не знал, что хочет найти – дом был явно пуст. А потом понял – он ищет знак. Привет от Джинджера: записку, послание, намек. Но он обошел все и нигде ничего похожего не обнаружил.  
Его детский подарок в изголовье был очень хорош, но это не помогло Франку избавиться от тонкого привкуса разочарования.

шела  
шела  
На обратном пути ветер еще усилился. Вернувшись, Франк обнаружил, что несколько гвоздей отлетели, и угол одного из одеял повис и больше не закрывает оконный проем. Но сил что-то исправлять уже не было. Он настолько устал, что заснул, как только принял горизонтальное положение.  
Проснулся он от стука швабры мадемуазель Стаси.  
– Я вас разбудила? – нарочито громко, пока он не успел снова закрыть глаза, спросила она. – Я пришла в свое обычное время.  
– Да, да, – он сонно потер глаза. – Вы как всегда точны. Мне как раз надо вставать.  
Она загрохотала жестяным ведром и вышла, давая ему возможность подняться и привести себя в порядок.  
– На дороге снова поменяли баннер, – крикнула она ему из-за двери. – Там уже другие слова.  
– Да что вы говорите? – отозвался Франк.  
За окном подвывало и ныло, по ногам тянуло холодом. Он поежился. Ему стоило переодеться и побриться. Но делать ничего не хотелось.  
– Новая цитата еще хуже, чем прежняя. Какая-то глупость. Хотите, скажу – я все запомнила слово в слово.  
– Разумеется, – понуро ответил он. – У вас отличная память.  
Она заглянула в щелку двери.  
– Вы уже одеты?  
– Я не раздевался.  
Мадемуазель Стаси вошла с дезинфектором в руке.  
– «Отказы всегда вдохновляют. Любой отказ – всего лишь вызов». Точка, Вебер.  
Франк молча смотрел на нее.  
– Вы не знаете, кто такой этот Вебер и что он хотел этим сказать?  
– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – улыбнулся он.  
– Что за глупость эти социальные баннеры. И кто их только оплачивает?  
– Сутенеры из низкопробных баров.  
– Тьфу, – сказала Стаси. Она попрыскала дезинфектором подоконники. – Какой вы все-таки молодец, что выкинули наконец эту жуткую лошадь.  
Еще один гвоздь под порывом ветра выскочил из стены и звякнул где-то на полу, угол одеяла отогнулся шире, пропуская свет.  
– Я, наверно, скоро уеду.  
Он представил себе море – таким, каким видел его на полуфантастических картинках старых энциклопедий: широкую синюю полосу до самого горизонта. Таким, как о нем рассказывал Джинджер. В солнечные дни оно искрит бликами, в пасмурные – сливается с небом, а ночью темное и кажется бездонным. Там всегда ветер. Только другой. И воздух другой – соленый и свежий.  
Стаси что-то настойчиво говорила. Он перевел взгляд на нее.  
– Куда, спрашиваю, поедете?  
– А-а. Присмотрел себе дом в другом секторе.  
– Что ж, надеюсь, его-то вы обустроите получше, чем этот, – покачала головой мадемуазель Стаси.

Матрас из «Глосса» стоил своих денег. Лежать на нем было чертовски удобно.  
Франк не представлял, где на Факториях химчистки, и есть ли в перечне их услуг доставка с одеждой новых носков, но сейчас его это совершенно не беспокоило.  
Ставни закрывались неплотно и неровно постукивали от ветра. Ритм их был синкопическим, и в голове Франка одна за другой крутились отрывки из джазовых мелодий. Слабый запах полыни, который чувствовался все это время на Вестлайн, к ночи растворился совсем. В доме перестало пахнуть деревом от некрашеных досок, не тянуло ни бензином с дороги, ни влажной землей с пустыря за окном.  
Франк уже засыпал, когда первые капли дождя забарабанили по крыше.


End file.
